The Creature
by Polyplectron
Summary: Hugo Weasley has just started his first year at Hogwarts. He is a very shy young lad but is eager to learn. He is told he is just as smart as his mother. In his very first Magical Creatures class he will find out just how true that statement really is. Eventually SSHG. After DH
1. The Creature is here

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated ideas, characters, places and events are the property of J K Rowling. **

**The Creature follows the story of Hugo Weasley and his passion for magical creatures. The Creature is an idea I have been tossing around in my head for a few years and I have finally decided to write about it. The story is set during Hugo's first year at Hogwarts. Hermione is teaching at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration Professor, she is married to Ron and is still suffering the after effects of a war that ravaged their world terribly, although she is too stubborn to acknowledge it. The story will eventually be SeverusxHermione :)**

**Warnings – swearing, sexual intimacy, spoilers and more I am sure.**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Polyplectron**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The Creature Is Here_

~~oOo~~

* * *

"Alright yer lot! Look ere' an' pay attention. I shan't be say'n this more than once!"

Hagrid's booming voice vibrated through the crowd of first years who were happily chatting amongst themselves, excited for their first Care of Magical Creatures class. The noise quickly hushed to a low murmur and directed their attention to their Professor.

"Tha's a bit better! Yer all must be wonderin' what I ave in store for yer today then wouldn't yer?"

The first years bobbed their heads in unison excitedly. Many clutched their books in restricted anticipation while others rubbed their sweaty palms together eagerly. Hagrid beamed proudly at their enthusiasm. Over the years students had become more and more willing and eager to learn about magical creatures since the prejudice against magical creatures had depleted. After Voldemort's defeat the Ministry of Magic saw to revaluate how all magical beings engaged with each other, encouraging acceptance and brotherhood were some of the steps taken to ensure togetherness in a post Voldemort world.

"Yer excited lil' buggers aren't yer. Alright then! Today, we will be head'n in'ter the Forbidden Forrest to meet with yer Magical Creatures professor, Professor Firenze. Now I want yer all to know tha' the Professor is a Centaur. Can anyone tell me what a Centaur is?"

Several hands shot in the air, waving around eagerly to answer his question. It would be a miracle if anyone did not know what a centaur was, after all they were highly regarded beings in the Wizarding World. Hagrid considered who to answer his question and decided on a lanky red haired lad who had raised his hand quietly in the back of the crowd.

"Mr Weasley, tell me what yer think a Centaur is!"

Hugo Weasley, startled by hearing his own name raised his gaze to meet his uncle Hagrid's, "A centaur is a magical creature whose head, torso and arms appear to be human but has the lower body of a whole horse. They are indeed their own species and there is no evidence of them being a half breed of human and or horse. They travel in herds of ten to fifteen centaurs and are gifted in divination, healing and are overly spiritual beings. If I am not mistaken a herd resides in the Forbidden Forest."

Hagrid beamed at the young boy. "Too right yer are Mr Weasley! You'd make yer mother quite proud with an answer like tha'."

Hugo lowered his eyes embarrassed. He could not help his outstanding ability to quote a book. He blamed his mother. As Hagrid began on a tangent about the history of Centaurs a small pale hand slowly grabbed his own and gave it a squeeze. His gaze flickered to the side to see his cousin Lily smiling greatly at him. As slowly as she grabbed his hand she let it go and let her arm fall to her side. His attention changed her smile to a Cheshire grin and began, "Oh yes exactly like your mother, word for word!, she poked her tongue at him.

He grimaced at her, "shut up Lily, at least I know what a Centaur is"

"I know what a Centaur is! I have already met Professor Firenze, daddy introduced me to him a few years ago when we were visiting Hogwarts on account of James being in trouble with the Head Mistress! I think he set something on fire with an Incendio spell. Oh daddy was so very angry at him"

Hugo grinned at her, "James is a right git sometimes, what did he light on fire?"

"Mrs Norris I think, it was an accident though, at least I think it was"

Hagrid cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of both Hugo and Lily they looked up to see him staring at them. "As I wer' sayin' when yer meet Firenze . . I mean Professor Firenze, yer are ter tilt yer head in respect an' ladies yer ter tilt yer heads aswell, now come on then form an' orderly line an' let's get goin' its almost time fer dinner!"

Hagrid led the children into the forest in an orderly fashion, pointing out the do's and do not's while in the forest. The first years chatted animatedly as they trudged through the forest floor. Mud clinging to the ends of their robes as it had rained tremendously the night before. After walking for somewhat five minutes they came into a clearing where a large Centaur was standing proudly. Lily was one of the first to notice and nudged her cousin in the back as they walked.

"Look Hugo! There he is. Isn't he magnificent?"

Hugo looked ahead of the line. He saw the Centaur stamp his foot in greeting. He was much larger than he had seen in any book, he had long white hair thrown carelessly over his shoulder and the most astonishing blue eyes Hugo had ever seen. Although the Professor seemed happy to meet the new first years, he had a look of wary on his face. This was not without reason however for if you looked closer at the centaur he had quite the burden resting on his back. Slumped over him was the most ungodly looking creature Hugo had ever seen in his life let alone any book he had ever read.  
"What the hell is that thing on his back?"

Lily looked at him questioningly and turned to look at Professor Firenze, "Oh dear! What is that thing?"

Hagrid led them all into the clearing and counted heads, "Alright yer all accounted for. Now everyone this is yer Professor, Professor Firenze. I want yer ter one by one come up and introduce yerselves if he deems yer suitable for class we'll continue the lesson."

One by one the students came up to Firenze, introduced themselves and tilted their heads. Professor Firenze smiled at them and extended his front hoof forward and bended the other in a respected greeting towards each student. Soon came Lily's turn, she confidently swayed in front of the Centaur and tilted her head forward in respect.

"Hello professor, it is lovely to meet you again, my name is Lily Potter"

"Ah yes, daughter of Harry Potter, he is a good friend of mine and holds a noble heart, I expect great things from you in this class. I am honored to properly meet Harry Potter's daughter Lily Potter."

Lily beamed at him and turned to allow Hugo to stand up and introduce himself. Hugo wandered up hesitantly and inclined his head forward but before he could speak he was interrupted by Firenze,

"You are Hugo Weasley, son of Ronald and Hermione Weasley", Hugo looked up to see the Professor stare intensely at him, his vibrant blue eyes scoring his very soul, he licked his lips which had suddenly gone dry.

"Yes sir,"

Firenze studied him for a moment. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hugo, I am aware of your parents and of course your sister Rose, they have all proven to be capable of many great things. Can you do great things?"

Hugo blanched and took a slight step back but Firenze only continued to intimidate the boy. A low moan elicited from behind Firenze as the body he was carrying shifted uncomfortably. He jostled his back, causing the creature to hiss in pain. Firenze turned back to Hugo.

"Every creature in the forest has a purpose and a right to live in peace. Your mother recognised this and is a strong advocate for the rights of all magical beings, Hugo."

Firenze rolled the creature off his back and let it slump to the ground with a terrible thud. It uncoiled from itself and Hugo could further inspect the strange creature. It had the body of a large dog, about the size of a large grey hound. It was jet black and its fur shone in the afternoon sunlight. Its neck however seemed to had been strangled and stretched for it had to be at least a metre in length. Hugo released a slight gasp as his gaze along its neck settled on its snake like head. Its scales melted in to fur along its jaw line, its mouth was curled into a grimace, revealing dog like fangs larger than that of a real dog. Looking back down its body its tail extended the length of itself, covered in furry scales. It was surreal.

At this point Hagrid stepped up behind Hugo to investigate the creature.

"Professor, what on earth have yer got here?"  
Firenze looked from Hugo to meet Hagrid.

"I am not sure Hagrid. This creature has been a recent addition to the forest. I know not where he comes from or why. Although I do know he does not belong. He has been causing trouble for a pack of were dogs on the northern side of the forest and has for the last time been discovered injured. Alas he is no longer welcome in the forest. I brought him to ask for his sanctuary for the alternative is his death. I speak for the good of the herd and the forest not of my own accord."

"Well that's unfortunate, aint' he an interestin' feller" Hagrid bent down next to the creature and touched a scaled surface.  
"His scales are so soft, almost like fur, what creature is this?"

"That is something I cannot answer my friend. It has been lovely to meet you all but unfortunately it is getting late and I only have enough time to meet you all and drop off the creature. Next time I shall take you further into the forest and show you a gathering of Cornish pixies". With a last look at Hugo, Firenze galloped back out of the clearing and into the dark forest.

"Wait!" Hagrid yelled out in vain but Firenze had already disappeared. "Damn centaurs, so bloody vague." The first years slowly approached Hagrid and the creature, intense curiosity flowing from student to student. "Well then I guess class has finished early fer today. Let's get this bugger back to me hut. Now I don't expect any o' yer ter know but . . . does anyone know what this creature is?"

No one said anything. Hagrid looked questioningly at Hugo who stared listlessly at the creature.

* * *

To be continued. . .

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a comment!**


	2. Off To See The Creature

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated ideas, characters, places and events are the property of J K Rowling. **

**Thanks Atrae for the comment :)**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Polyplectron**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Off To See The Creature_

~~oOo~~

* * *

Hugo sat is the Great Hall slowly poking his bloody pudding. It looked just as appetising as it sounded. Pushing it to the side he decided to trade it for a mini chocolate sponge cake he had been eying off since they arrive from Care of Magical Creatures class. He sighed. If he hadn't had to come in for dinner he could have stayed with the Creature or even chased after Professor Firenze.

He looked up at the High table and noted Hagrid's absence; he was most likely with the creature. Like he wanted to be, after Professor Firenze ran off Hagrid had ordered the class back to his hut. He had slung the creature over his shoulder like a sash with its large head dangling in front. Hagrid had asked Hugo to nurse the Creatures head in his small nimble hands. The Creatures head was sleek and soft. Not at all like a real snake. It was almost fluffy, but if you ran the back of your hand along the underside of its neck its fur like scales turned to steel, cold and hard to touch. It was truly amazing; he couldn't wait to see it open its eyes. He should be there!

Hugo wondered what Hagrid was doing with the Creature. Probably checking it for ticks, giving it potions, watching it react badly to potions, taking notes and then trying different potions, taking skin samples and drawing sketches, stopping Professor Slughorn harvesting parts from it, he had noticed Professor Slughorn's absence from the table as well. Not to mention his mothers. Perhaps she was down at Hagrid's hut as well. How come she got to be with the Creature when he wasn't allowed to it wasn't fair!

Hugo turned to James who was shoving his face full of lamb shank. His cousin was always a mischief maker. Maybe he would let Hugo borrow his Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak. Clearing his throat he addressed his cousin who was waving a hunk of lamb shank back and forwards in gesture towards a red headed Gryffindor who did not look impressed at his table manners. He huffed.

"Hey James, you had my mum last lesson did you not?"

He paused his assault on the lamb, James licked his lips thoughtfully and looked at his smaller cousin. Even though he was a good few years older than him, he still felt somewhat protective of his little cousin but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

"Ah, yeah it was SO boring. No offence, I did have Aunty 'Mione why do you want to know? Was she meant to give me something for you?" he enquired yet continued to chomp on the lamb.

"It's just she is not at the High table. Did she get called away somewhere?"

Sighing, James threw down the lamb and concentrated. "Yes. . . ." he mused, "She got called down to Hagrid's hut. Something about a big, black dog." Hugo's small intake of breathe seemed to arouse James's interest, "And what would you need your mum for anyway. Leave your stuffed Hypogriff in her quarters again?"

Hugo punched James's arm, James laughed at his enthusiasm, "No you git, it's just I was in my first Care of Magical Creatures class when Hagrid was given the 'big, black dog' by Professor Firenze and believe me it was no 'big, black dog', it was like a demon. It had the body of a dog but the neck, tail and head of a snake. It was like a dinosaur creature!"

James's eyebrow rose with forced sincerity, "Yeah right Hugo, you know they only show you Cornish Pixies your first year. You aren't even allowed to touch them, hex them, or blow them up even! Found that out the hard way," James stared off into the distance, reminiscing his first detention with Old Squib Filch, "It was beautiful"

Hugo rolled his eyes, "No it's true! I saw a black demon dog and it is down at Hagrid's hut right now! I bet you 10 Galleons it exists!"

"Hm. . ", he was thoughtful, " Alright, I can use 10 Galleons. I have my dad's invisibility cloak; I'll run up to my room and grab it. We can sneak out after dinner and have a look"

Grinning ear to ear Hugo shovelled down the rest of the chocolate sponge cake. He really could play his cousin like a fiddle. James shone him a Cheshire grin in return, licking lamb shank off his arm.

"What are you boys talking about?" A dangerous voice interrupted. Further down the table they both looked to see Rose Weasley eyeballing them. She had an insane ability to know when someone was up to no good. She was well on her way to becoming a Prefect.

James leaned back in his chair picking confidently at his teeth. He held certain arrogance about him but was genuinely a nice guy. "Why Rose, your brother and I were just conversing about the correct and incorrect manner of how to hand unicorn blood! Wasn't that right Hugo?"

A rough kick under the table urged Hugo to agree with his cousin. "Oh yes, terribly messy substance, best to not let it touch your lips"

Rose glared at them angrily, "that is NOT what you were talking about, you are both IDIOTS!" she swiftly turned her back on them and continued to talk with Lily who was sitting next to her. The boys smiled at each.

The boys pushed their plates forward and went to leave the table. As they walked their steps gradually developed from a light trot into a full on bolt to the Common Room. "Meet you in the Common Room in five minutes" hissed James as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Back in the Great Hall, Rose stabbed angrily at her strawberry mousse.

"I hate my brother, I know he is up to something I am not stupid!" she huffed warily now slowly tracing circles in her mousse, now having lost interest in eating it. Lily grabbed her hand sympathetically.

"It's nothing personal. Besides, they were only talking about the demon dog Hagrid was given by Professor Firenze during our Care of Magical Creatures Class this afternoon", Lily reached for another chocolate éclair and slowly took bites out of it, licking the cream out and sucking off the chocolate. She really did love eclairs.

Rose stared disbelieving at her, "A demon black dog? That is illogical."

"I saw it with my own eyes, so did everyone in my class. That's why most of the teachers are gone they are down at Hagrids checking it out", should she have another éclair? Yes, she should.

"Mother is not at the High table, she must be down there", Rose's pragmatic mind seems to click over, "that must be where the boys ran off in such a hurry. They must being sneaking out to check the black dog demon out!"

Lily stopped mid slurp of her third éclair, _where did that second one go, maybe she should slow down_, "It's called Creature, now that I think about it, it seems a much more appropriate name then 'black dog demon' that name sounds rather silly".

Rose pushed her melted mousse in front of her and stared at her chocolate covered cousin. "Well I guess we better get going if we want to catch up with them to see the 'Creature'"

"If you say so"

They excused themselves from the table and exited the Great Hall.

From the Slytherin table a pair of green eyes watched the girls leave. They looked back down at an empty plate and felt the satisfaction of a well-earned meal. Steak and baked vegetables always did go down well with some Pumpkin Juice. Scorpius turned to see his friend grinning at his plate,

"Al, why must you do strange things in my presence?"

Albus Severus looked up from his empty plate and smiled at his friend, "because the look on your face is priceless."

Scorpius smirked, "I just saw your brother leave with your cousin Hugo, and then your sister leave with your cousin Rose. Feel left out?"

They both rose from their seats and made their way out of the Hall towards their Slytherin quarters. They passed the Bloody Baron who slashed his sword viciously towards them and laughed. The boys continued to walk much to the disappointment of the Baron.

"You did not answer my question Albus, do you feel left out?"

They sat in front of the fire. Shrugging out of his robes, Albus stood in black slacks and a plain grey t-shirt. "No, I don't feel left out, whatever happens I will eventually find out. There is no point to me running around. Rose will probably tell us in class tomorrow", he sat back on the dark green lounge, stretching his feet out in front on him.

Scorpius, due to his parental leanings sneered lightly at his friends Muggle apparel. "What on earth are you wearing today,"

"Clothing" Al chuckled at his friend and transfigured his robes into a bikini top. Scorpius then transfigured Al's shirt into a cravat. The play fight continued until a sixth year Prefect came out and sent them both to bed wearing baggy clown pants, bikini tops, cravats and speedoes. They looked quite the sight.

* * *

To be continued. . .

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a comment**


	3. What Is Its Name?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated ideas, characters, places and events are the property of J K Rowling.**

**Thanks Krista04 and Sampdoria for your comments**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Polyplectron**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_What's In A Name?_

~~oOo~~

* * *

Under the silver moon light, Hermione Wealsey nae Granger made her way down to the Game Keepers hut. She had been called out of her class just before the call for the Evening Night Feast on the premise that a new magical creature had been discovered. The night air was cold and crisp. It nipped at her nose and cheeks, turning them a rosary pink, so she casting a small warming spell on her freezing features and continued to trudge down from the Castle. She had felt bad of course, she had not visited Hagrid's hut in a month or so, being far too busy with her research project on transfiguration potions and their applications. A thesis she had been working on for the past four years.

The wet grass slopped under her dragon hide boots Ron had brought her for her 35th birthday. She was rather fond of them and had already worn them to the point of tearing; however after repeat visits to the cobbler she has managed to salvage them. Her once terrible mane of hair was securely fastened behind her head, with a few pieces falling loosely that had escaped the initial tying or had managed their way out during the course of the day. No matter how hard she had tried she never had managed to get a hold of her hair, it had a mind of its own; her husband was convinced it was the source of her magic. Without it she would not be Hermione, his Hermione.

The years since the Battle of Hogwarts had aged her, her forehead creased emphasising her frown line. Spell flash had caused her eye sight to weaken and now wore a very distinguished pair of oval glasses with small horned rims. She did not think she looked that unattractive, she still had her figure, a supple hourglass figure thanks to the birth of her two wonderful children. Her skin was spared from major scaring beside two very heavily burdened ones. The slash across her chest from Dolohov had faded into a slightly raised line, on her best days, she could forget it was there. However, the scar on her arm she could never forget, for it prevented her from ever wearing short sleeved clothing, no glamour could ever cover 'Mudblood' scratched angrily across her forearm.

Hermione rubbed her arm absent minded. She was nearing Hagrid's hut. She could see Professor Slughorn and Hagrid arguing in the pumpkin patch. It was too dark to tell, but she could make out another figure that was lying across the ground. That must be the Creature.

Genuine intrigue convinced Hermione to leave her class this afternoon, she was never one to ditch out on a class for reasons other than complete emergencies, but she felt compelled to see Hagrid's new pet.

_"Never seen one like it! 'Mione you'll have to come down and see if yer know what it is. I got no bloody clue and neither did Firenze! Ol' Slughorn over heard me tellin' the Headmistress so he'll be on his way down too. I know he'll be after parts he'll no doubt try'in trade off for some extra galleon's so it'll be good if yer could pop down while he' was there"_

Hermione remembered the pure adrenaline flooding over Hagrid's face that always surfaced when he brought home a new pet. She smiled, recalling the disaster of Hagrid's last pet, the baby Gargoyle he was hiding in the Quidditch shed. Why he thought that was a good idea, she'll never know.

Walking carefully down the dark cobble steps, she brandished her wand, "Lumos"

She was greeted by Horace gesturing a vial to Hagrid who seemed to be flat out refusing to accept it.

"No Professor, I aint going to give you any o' the poor Creatures blood I don't even know what he is!"

"But Hagrid, you know who I am! I purely need the blood for academic reasons, I have many influential contacts in the Ministry in the Magical Creatures department. They can analyse the blood to determine the breed of the Creature. I only wish to help you! Oh hello Hermione my dear!"

Hermione grimaced slightly his familiarity.

"Hello Horace, Hagrid, lovely weather we have tonight is it not?"

Hagrid smiled at her, relieved she had arrived so promptly to interrupt Slughorns assault on his persons, "Indeed it is 'Mione, and I believe yer here to see me new little friend, isn't he a beauty!" he gestured behind him where the Creature lay against a stack of pumpkins. He wore a large leather collar around its neck which was chained to a stake hammered solidly into the ground.

"Ever since ol' Fang passed away, bless 'is little soul, I bin thinkin' bout getting another dog! We'll this one's half dog by the looks of it. Although if I didn't know better I'd say the rest of 'im was a snake."

Hermione cautiously made her way over to the Creature. It did indeed look like a snake and dog hybrid. How very interesting. Its chest rose and fell with each soft breath; she rested her hand on its back and ran her finger tips over its large black scales.

"It's so soft", she stroked the Creatures side, and it seemed to respond in its slumber, releasing a low hiss. Frowning slightly, Hermione stood and turned to her colleges, "I have no idea what it is Hagrid. From memory I cannot recall it mention in any book I have ever held. It seems to be a composite of snake and dog genetics but their copulation is impossible! So I am anticipating some magical intervention. Not even in any mythology can I think of a description matching this Creature. What are you going to call it?"

Stroking his long grey beard, Hagrid pondered hard, "Gee I'm not sure, had not even thought of tha'."

Professor Slughorn looked down at his pocket watch. He was missing the feast and this adventure seemed to be going less than expected, "I'm sorry my friends, but it seems that I must conclude my visit. Hagrid, I will come to you some time soon concerning the creature. I know in the past the rumor mill has made me a notorious ingredients pusher but I can assure you it is just that. Rumors. I have nothing but pure intentions to help you find out what this stunning creature is, it goes completely beyond mere notions of making a few galleons. It is a brand new discovery, a time of enlightenment for all academics! Hermione, Hagrid." nodding to Hermione, and then back to Hagrid, Slughorn pocketed his vial and turned back towards the castle. Once he was out of ear shot, Hagrid turn to deliver a doubtful look.

"E' is such a compulsive liar, never met a man so stubborn", he walked over to the Creature, "poor thing hasn't even woken up yet and the old bugger wanted his blood. Academic reasons codswollop."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Hagrid's shoulder. "Don't worry about Horace, Hagrid; Creature is a really striking animal. I am not sure how I can help you though. Snakes and dogs are completely different animals. The snake requires heat otherwise it goes into hibernation but on the other hand the dog is designed to sweat profusely in heat and relies on its tongue as a cooling mechanism, but this little guys tongue," she carefully peeled the lips of the Creature back to reveal large white teeth. Through the gap in his teeth lay a very long but narrow tongue, "his tongue is so narrow I cannot see it being effective. He is probably suffering dehydration."

Scratching his head, Hagrid went to pick up the Creature, "We'll bring 'im inside, he may or may not catch his dead out 'ere. We can try coaxin' him inter wakin', I got a nice hunk o' Blast Ended Skrewt inside, bloody thing ran into the Forest and got stomped to death didn't he!"

Hermione released a small laugh, although it was probably inappropriate, Hagrid was always losing the Blast Ended Skrewts one way or another, they seemed almost suicidal. She bent down and helped Hagrid ease the Creature into his house. Flicking her wrist the door to the hut swung gently open and they walked inside.

~o~

Behind the pumpkin patch in the shadow of the trees, Hugo Weasley swore under his breath.

"They are going inside we can't see them"

He turned to his cousin, who's mouth hung in disbelief as what he just witnessed. Not getting a response, Hugo shook him.

"James, come on! Get serious. We need to go closer so we can see."

"Did you see that thing?" stuttered James, "what the hell was that bloody thing?"

Hugo rolled his eyes and threw the invisibility cloak off his shoulders and straightened, "Were you not listening? They don't know what it is. Not even mum! I thought for sure if anyone would know she would. Can you believe it? We may have discovered a new species! It has never been heard of or written about. We could be famous!"

James came to his senses and pulled the hood off his face so his cousin could see his reaction to his childish statement, "Really?" He began, "Famous for finding a bloody wonky dog, the result of a snake and grey hound getting it on, come off then"

Before Hugo could retort they heard leaves crack behind them, turning around they could see two figures hiding behind a tree not too far away from them.

"Shit!"

"Show yourselves!" they raised their wands.

"Don't cast!"

"Reveal yourselves!"

A very sheepish Lily Potter and a rightly pissed off Rose Weasley stepped out from behind the tree. The boys lowered their wands. Rose was the first to break the silence,

"What the hell are you doing out here Hugo, it is after hours you should be back at the castle!"

"What are you doing out after hours Rose? Last time I checked you were a student"

"I was following you, you bloody idiot! Making sure you didn't get killed or worse loose House points!"

"Yeah right, I bet Lily told you about the Creature and that's why you're out here. You are just as bad as me!"

"No I am not!"

Lily and James watched the exchange, one with a dull interested and the other with heated excitement. James looked at his sister and quietly spoke so as to not disturb the argument, "So you snuck out to see Hagrid's new pet did you." She nodded, "Did you see it yet or did you just get here", she shook her head, she had not seen it.

Without a sound, he took her under his arm and threw the invisibility cloak over them, they walked over to Hagrid's hut, careful not to squash the pumpkins and peered through the window. Professor Weasley was sitting with the Creatures head on her lap, she stroked under its chin almost lovingly and it seemed to be responding. Its tail was lightly wagging and Hagrid looked thrilled.

They stepped down from the window and made their way back to their arguing cousins. The fight was still very heated and their absence was not noted. Before they killed each other, Lily volunteered herself to end it. "Ok Rose, I am tired we should head back, do you want to go see the Creature?"

Angrily Rose snatched the cloak off James and stomped over to the window, she looked in for about twenty seconds and stomped back, shoving the cloak in James hands.

"Alright I saw it. Lets go back." Grabbing Hugo's hand, who struggled against it to no avail, they trudged back towards the castle, a disillusion charm humming around them. Lily and James followed under their Father's cloak, smiling at each other, James ruffling Lily's hair and she clung to his robes as they walked.

* * *

To be continued. . .

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a comment!**


	4. E' Likes Blast Ended Skrewt

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated ideas, characters, places and events are the property of J K Rowling.**

**Thanks Kniga, TequilaNervous, Jally and Luna de Papel for your comments**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Polyplectron**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_E'' Likes Blast Ended Skrewt_

~~oOo~~

* * *

Hermione watched her children; niece and nephew make their way back up towards the castle through Hagrids kitchen window. She had a slight smile on her face. Did they really expect to sneak around her without notice? She could recognise the nightly shift of a disillusionment charm and the uncovered feet of Harry's invisibility cloak any day. It was very unlike Hermione not to be angry at trouble makers, she had quite the reputation of being a hard ass on truanting students but seeing her brood sneaking out to Hagrid's hut reminded her of old times. Sneaking around with Harry and Ron, being children in general, they had grown up much too quickly. Well she had anyway. Ron in many ways still acted like a child, much to her chagrin.

Behind her Hagrid laughed as he tickled the Creature in its sleep. They had discovered it was extremely sensitive to touch, especially after they placed it near the fire and the flames coaxed it into light recognition. It was almost like defrosting. Hagrid stroked the Creatures tight belly and its right leg batted lightly against his leg.

"Oh e's a funny one this one, I think e is goin' ter like it ere'"

Hermione smiled a tired smile at Hagrid, grabbing a small container off the table as instructed and brought it down next to him, kneeling on the floor as she did so.

"He does seem to be a likeable fellow, once you get past all the scales and teeth," tried Hermione, "I just saw the children making their way back up to the castle. They must have heard about the Creature and brought it upon themselves to investigate."

Hagrid pulled out of the container a small lump of Blast Ended Skrewt and then stopped to laugh a hearty laugh. His belly shaking with mirth, he wiped his tired eyes with his clean hand.

"Is that right ay? Just like their parents I see. They are good kids 'Mione you should be proud of the little buggers. Rose and Hugo have quite a grip on the ol' Magical Care o' Creatures much more o' a passion than you lot did at their age," he leered at her, challenging her to argue.

"I already apologised for that Hagrid honestly," she went back to stroking the Creature's jaw. "And we did not start your class until third year, Hugo is in his first year!" A long grey tongue, pointed into two at the end, lagged out of its mouth and hung listlessly, "Oh dear, I hope that means he is enjoying this." She continued to pet him, "He is not quite awake but he knows we are here I think, I am not sure how this wild animal is going to react when he wakes up Hagrid. Can you remember anything else Firenze said?"

"No I can't", replied Hagrid gruffly, "Stupid bugger dumped the poor thing at Hugo's feet and did a runner"

Hermione stopped stroking the Creature and its tongue receded back into its mouth, "My Hugo?"

"Yeah, yer Hugo. The poor boy didn't know what to do so I says, 'Alright yer lot' lets get back to the castle' and I carried the Creature back on me shoulders."

"I wonder why Firenze gave the Creature to Hugo, I'll have to have a chat to Hugo tomorrow. He has Transfiguration class with me at elevenf." Hermione stood up to leave, her knees cracking slightly under the pressure, "I'll have to get going Hagrid, I don't think I will find the children but they might get wise and think it a good idea to attempt more rule breaking, then I would not be so lenient."

Poking the meat at the Creatures mouth Hagrid looked at Hermione, "Yer alright 'Mione, thanks for coming down. Now the Headmistress is going to come down tomorrow and ave' a look to tell me if I can keep it. I was wonderin' ow! Bloody hell!"

The Creature, in its sleep and Hagrid's relentless chatter, had caught the smell of the meat. Slowly, its mouth had opened in the fashion most becoming of a snake about to strike but then it continued to stretch and unhinge until its jaw was almost at a one hundred and eight degree angle. It then snapped down on Hagrid's hand like a mouse trap and its eyes shot open.

Hermione released a loud gasp. Not so much at Hagrid's entrapped hand but more so at the Creatures eyes.

They were black.

Pitch black.

Black like the darkest of nights.

"Hagrid! Get that thing off you! Quickly!" screamed Hermione, launching for the Creature's mouth and attempting to pry it open.

"Ay, 'Mione it's alright, ah jeeze stop bitin' yer bugger. E' just needs some discipline, that's what all creatures need." Pushing Hermione away with his clean hand he grabbed another hunk of meat and threw it across the room. With a loud crack the Creature dislodged its jaws from Hagrid's hand and jumped at the piece of meat, gobbling it down hungrily. It's long tail banging excitedly against the wooden floor.

"There yer go yer great big brute"

"Dear Merlin Hagrid are you alright? Let me see your hand!" she fussed over him and wretched his hand put. To her surprise, she did not find a half-eaten hand but Hagrid's usually hairy one, dripping in Creature's saliva.

"What? I don't understand" her voice dropped off at the end and she turned to look at the Creature who was now sitting upright on his haunches. Its neck extended high above the ground and its dark eyes staring intently at her. It sent a slight chill through her.

Hagrid was laughing. Brushing off the saliva and throwing more meat at the Creature who extending its neck to catch it and started to munch happily. "He is a crafty bugger e' is! I really like 'im and obviously e' likes me. Yer see 'Mione e' got retractable teeth! E' didn't hurt me at all, e' was just excited. Caused a right scare e' did. Shame on you Creature! That is not how we behave ere at Hogwarts"

Surprisingly the Creature seemed to understand Hagrid's works. It made its way back over to them, its large orbs eyeing both of them appreciatively. It stopped short of Hermione and extended its head forward so that they were eye level. Scales flashed in the candle light and Hermione could see the individual fibres of hair covering each scale. The Creatures dark eyes flashes as well and Hermione could see now, they were not truly black but had the tiniest of grey slits in the black abyss. That flexed as the Creature adjusted its focus. Then without warning, the Creatures tongue flew out of its mouth. It was much longer than it was before. It flew through the space between them and licked up the side of her face.

The Creature did the same ministration towards Hagrid but almost hesitantly. No doubt the Creature received a mouth full of beard.

"Oh Hermione! Isn't e' the most beautiful beast you ever did see?"

Touching her now wet cheek she looked again at the Creature. It stared back at her with the same intensity, its eyes once again appearing black. The Creature seemed to challenge her in her answer, she swore she saw its tongue flicker out goading her.

"Yes he is Hagrid, Yes he is."

After helping Hagrid conjure a bed up for the Creature she had started her way back up to the castle. Her thoughts lingered on the now very awake Creature. His eyes were so dark. More so than any other Creature she had ever seen. It was unnerving. In the morning she decided to contact Harry with news of the Creature, perhaps he had read something at the Ministry about what species it belonged to. It was definitely magical, she knew this for sure. Not that Harry ever would read anything but perhaps he could push her in the right direction.

* * *

To be continued. . .

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a comment!**


	5. Matchboxes & Dragon Watches

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated ideas, characters, places and events are the property of J K Rowling.**

**Thank you to TequilaNervous, Luna de Papel, Jally and Sampdoria for your comments and sorry about the long delay**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Polyplectron**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Matchboxes & Dragon Watches_

~~oOo~~

* * *

Hugo woke the next morning to sunlight blinding his room. He sat up groaning and quickly snatched his wand out from under his pillow and charmed his bed curtains closed. The light seemed to fight against the curtains and allowed him little shelter, so he decided to get out of bed. His sister had dragged him all the way to his dormitory last night and he had fallen asleep angry getting barely any rest.

Throwing back the covers he slumped lazily out of bed. He rummaged in his book bag until he found a small silver object. It was a pocket watch from his Uncle Charlie. Etched on the front of it was a silver Norwegian Ridgeback. It bared its teeth at Hugo. Smiling at it, Hugo ran his finger along its back causing it to roll over; he then ran his finger over it again but along its tummy and the pocket watch clicked open.

It revealed a small clock face. With coloured dragons instead of numbers, it made it difficult to read time, but Hugo thought it was one of the coolest presents he had ever recieved. Inside the cover sat a picture of him and his Uncle Charlie at his house in Romania. He had a great admiration for his uncle and did love to visit him in the summer when he was able. He was determined, when he was older, to help his uncle with his research on Dragons.

Squinting lightly, he read the time.

Chinese Fireball past Romanian Longhorn.

Half past nine.

He was late for Transfiguration.

Cursing, he tucked his precious watch back into his book bag and grabbed his robes off the bed. They were all crinkled from the night before but he had no time to worry about it. Snatching his book bag off the floor he ran out the door and down the stair case. Passing several older Gryffindor's who laughed and giggled at his ruffled appearance.

"Hey Weasley! I don't think Professor Weasley will appreciate you turning up to class looking like that!"

"Stupid first years"

"Might want to wash your face at least, got some dried drool on your cheek!"

Ignoring their taunts, Hugo flew past the Fat Lady and into the corridor. Sprinting towards the moving stair cases. He quickly tried to remember where to go.

_Ok Hugo you go up the stair case, down the corridor past the 'Tribute to the Fallen' and make a right at the end of the corridor, it's the first room to the left. I think. . ._

Hugo waited impatiently for the stair case to stop at the right place for him to get off. Once it completely stopped he ran forward down the corridor, passing several large portraits.

"Oi Hugo, too good to stop and say hi to your Uncle?"

Hugo stopped hesitantly in his steps and paced backwards until he stood in front of a large portrait of his late Uncle, Fred Weasley.

"I'm sorry Uncle Fred, but I am late for mum's class and she is not shy about giving her own children detention!"

Fred laughed a hearty laugh.

After the Battle of Hogwarts and the castles restoration, portraits were erected to pay respect to those who had died defending it; this cluster of portraits was referred to as _Tributes to the Fallen_. There were several portraits scattered around the school and Fred Weasley, among a few others, happened to be placed in the corridor on his way to Transfiguration. Fred Weasley, by request of his family, had been painted in his joke shop. Several Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products could be seen flying around the portrait and behind Fred sat a large counter with a register til. Fred was resplendent in elegant silk red robes with faint gold trimming and on top of his head sat a soft burgundy hat, which he had once said made him look like 'a knob'. So he was not often seen wearing it

The family had been forever grateful for the portrait and often visited it while they were visiting. Besides his Uncle George who hated the portrait. Hugo had once asked his grandmother one night at the Burrow why his Uncle George did not visit his Uncle Fred at the school. She had said, 'It is too painful for him dear, best not to worry yourself any more about it". George Weasley, as far as Hugo knew, had not been back to the castle since, not even for the Celebratory Ball held every year in the great hall.

"Oh that sounds like your mother alright," grinned Fred, leaning back against the large desk, a silvery object flying past him, "Always been a bossy one she has. Say have you seen your Uncle George?"

Hugo downcast his eyes, he always hated it when he asked.

"No Uncle Fred, not since we visited him and Aunty Angelina for Roxanne's birthday a few months ago"

Fred appeared to be pleased by this information and his smile seemed to grow even wider, "Oh yeah?" but his eyes eventually seemed to dim despite holding his smile stubbornly, "That's good news. Did old Uncle Georgie run a muck?!"

Hugo cleared his throat; he was starting to become uncomfortable as he really did hate to upset Uncle Fred's portrait, he was devastated that Uncle George never visited. Even his cousins had been conditioned to avoid their fathers twin while in the hallway but Roxanne and Fred always allowed their Uncle Fred a moment or so of their time if they did cross him. For that Fred was thankful.

"Uh not really Uncle Fred, listen I am really late for class and I am really sorry but I have to run."

Fred's smile melted from his face into a disappointed frown, "Oh right, I keep forgetting that you're just like your mother. No rule breaking for you."

The last bit seemed to annoy Hugo and snapped before he could stop himself, "I break plenty of rules Uncle Fred! I snuck out of the castle last night to see a giant dog with a snake head. I know that doesn't make sense but I did it anyway because I am a Weasley!" turning from the portrait he and went to continue his way up the corridor, hearing Fred's jolly laugh echoing loudly. That should keep his Uncle happy for the rest of the day at least, this seemed to humble Hugo but he seriously hoped no one else had been listening.

Hugo walked past a few more tributes, ones he had read in his copy of _Hogwarts, A History, _some he knew from his parents stories and others he did not recognise. Eventually he came to pass a portrait that many considered taboo. It was a man all in black. He had dark hair and pale skin, always standing with his back turned towards the corridor, hiding his face. His Uncle Harry had told him about the man, he had considered him to be the 'bravest man he had ever known' and always urged Hugo to be respectful when passing his portrait. Hugo slowed his pace, reading the plaque under the portrait.

_Severus Snape_

_Late Headmaster, Potions Master, Teacher and Agent for the Light_

"Good morning Mr Snape" Hugo nodded curtly.

The man did turn around, reply or acknowledge him. He never did, nor anyone else for that matter. Since his portrait had been placed in the corridor the man had never spoken or allowed any other portraits to enter his own. Standing there all day and all night with his back turned.

Hugo eventually made it to the end of the corridor and rounded the corner. The Transfiguration classroom door was open wide and Hugo slipped in silently. Hoping he would not be noticed.

"Mr Weasley, nice of you to join us"

Several heads turned to find Hugo entering the room. His mother stood at the front of the classroom with her hands on her hips and a look of displeasure across her face. Already several notes were scrawled over the hovering chalk board and everyone held in front of them a match box, wands raised.

"Sorry Professor Weasley" grumbled Hugo, taking his seat next to Lily who raised a single eyebrow at him in amusement.

"You more than anyone should know that I do not tolerate tardiness, I think 5 points from Gryffindor should suffice for interrupting the class. Please take your seat." Hermione turned around to continue scribing on the board, "Now! As I was discussing, we will be turning match boxes into needles today," she drew a simplistic drawing of a match box and an arrow pointing to a needle and turned back towards the class, "It is a very simple spell but I will not expect you all to get it right this lesson. Let that not discourage you from trying your utmost hardest! You may begin."

Hermione adjusted her horn rimmed glasses on her nose and sat down behind her desk. The spell she had instructed the students to practice was very simple so she decided to observe the class silently. Often she used this tactic with teaching to see which students excelled and took naturally to transfiguration and which ones students seemed to struggle with it.

The rest of the morning, the class seemed to pass smoothly. Although no one had successfully transformed the matchbox into a needle a few came very close. A Ravenclaw boy turned his matchbox into a thin piece of wire and Lily had managed a metal chop stick. At least they were trying. Except for Hugo who seemed distracted. She at least expected Hugo to get it right.

After an age, the end of class bell rang loudly through the halls and flooded the classroom. The students quickly grabbed their books and bags and made their way out the door, sending their thanks to Professor Weasley.

"Thank you Professor Weasley"

"That's alright children, remember to practice the wand movement for next class as I expect to see you all sewing with needles! See you next week" she smiled brightly at them.

Hugo began to rush his way out of the classroom until a voice halted him in his tracks,

"Hugo, a word"

Turning to find his mother once again with her hands on her hips, he grudgingly made his way up past the desks to where his mother sat perched on her chair, his red curly hair tossing as he walked, "Yes mother?"

"Why were you late this morning Hugo?" she enquired, extracting her aged wand from her breast pocket and pointing it at the classroom door silently charming it shut, "It would not have anything to do with sneaking out late last night would it?" she arched a brow at him knowingly yet she did not look amused.

"You saw?!" gasped Hugo, taking a seat in front of her desk, "I-I mean, no I did not sneak out Mother, I just slept in late is all" there was no fooling his nosey mother though.

"Oh Hugo Weasley do not even try that line on me! I saw you, your cousins and your sister walking back towards the castle from Hagrid's hut. That was quite foolish of you, you know it is not safe outside the castle at night! I expect you to know better."

Hugo's mouth hung open and he tried to justify himself, "Mum, I just wanted to see the Creature! Professor Firenze put him at my feet and no one knew what it was! Then I saw you were not at the Great Hall for dinner and I asked James. He said you were called down to Uncle Hagrid's hut and I thought to myself. 'My mum is so smart and so beautiful she will know what it is'" she eyed him disbelievingly at this point, he was laying it on too thick, "but then Rose was sticking her big nose into our business and she followed us. Lily tagged along with her! Why is Rose not in here as well? Why aren't you yelling at her too?" he crossed his arms defiantly.

"I did not ask you back to yell at you Hugo and I have already spoken to your sister at breakfast, which you seemed to have been absent from," taking her glasses off her face, she cast a cleansing spell upon them and placed them back on her nose, "I asked you to stay behind to enquire what Professor Firenze said to you exactly. As I am a little curious as to why the Professor thought it was appropriate to give my child such an unusual gift."

Releasing a soft 'oh', Hugo relaxed in his chair slightly.

"He didn't really say anything mum, just that he did not belong in the forest."

Hermione sat silent, taking in his words. That did not provide her with much information at all. She had a free period until the afternoon perhaps now she would visit Harry, she would rather visit Firenze and get it straight from the horses mouth, so to speak but really if he had known anything he would have confided in Hagrid. Besides, Hermione preferred to stay out of the forest. Too many bad memories.

"Alright Hugo, you can go. No doubt you are starving by now. I will be leaving the castle for a moment today; I want to visit your Uncle Harry to see if he has any information on the Creature. If you behave yourself and master the matchbox charm next lesson I will inform you of any information I discover but really Hugo, I expect better of you. Do not be late for my class or any class for that matter, again or you will receive detention. Is that clear young man?"

"Yes Mother." grumbled Hugo sourly.

She made her way around the front of the desk and stood in front of him. Grabbing his face she planted a great big wet kiss on his forehead. The kind that annoyed him so very much. Hermione giggled as he wiped his forehead in disgust and muttered an 'ew mum really?'.

Together they walked to the door of the classroom. Hugo turned around and waved her goodbye and then bolted back up the corridor to his next class. She could hear Fred shouting at him to stop, but her son kept running.

Locking the classroom behind her with a flick of her wrist she decidedly made her way up the corridor. Her thick heels clicking against the stone floor, she faltered slightly in her steps, believing to have seen a pair of black eyes staring at her.

That could not be right.

Turning around, she came face to face with Professor Snape's portrait, his back turned to the world as usual, except his back seemed slightly more stiff. Quietly, as to not draw attention to herself, she approached the portrait.

"Professor Snape? Were you looking at me just now?"

He didn't turn around.

"You know you can always talk to me. . . . Severus. I pass your portrait everyday. Do you mind if I call you Severus, Professor?"

Still, he did nothing.

She sighed loudly, her hands that were anxiously fisted fell limp beside her. How stupid was she for think Snape would turn around for her, course he was not looking at her, he never turned around for anyone. What did she expect him to say, 'oh yes Miss Granger you can call me whatever you like!'. Miss Granger. That was not something she had heard in a very long time. Now very disappointed, Hermione slowly made her way up the corridor feeling very foolish. She lightly said hello to Fred and turned the corner to head towards her quarters.

If she had looked back a second time, she would have seen two black eyes of Severus Snape narrowing back at her curiously.

"I know you watch her Snapey ya git!" shouted Fred once Hermione was out of ear shot, "You watch her everyday, I know you do, these eyes don't lie!"

Snape sent him daggers and turned his back, once again, on the world

* * *

To be continued. . .

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a comment**


	6. Tacitus The Not So Silent

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated ideas, characters, places and events are the property of J K Rowling.**

**Thanks BlueHP, Samdoria, Jally and Luna de Papel for your comments**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Polyplectron**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Tacitus the Not So Silent_

~~oOo~~

* * *

Hermione strode into the Ministry of Magic full of purpose and determination.

To find Harry Potter.

She had gone through a bit effort to look good today, she did not want to see Harry, or run into Ron for that matter, looking like she was suffering fatigue. Many nights she had found herself performing experiments and research well into the morning and forgetting to eat and sleeping very little. She had twisted her curly hair into a nice loose bun allowing several small ringlets to fall down carelessly and she had straightened her fringe and stuck it with a sticking charm. Looking quite smart with her glasses on she hoped to merlin the boys would be too oblivious to notice how exhausted she was.

Making her way towards the elevators, she entered to find herself face to face with her husband.

"Mione?!" Ron stood in front of her in his blue Auror robes, his belly was slightly bloated from years of drinking butter beer and his hair was thinning but still retained the vibrancy that all red headed Weasley's held. In his hands, he held several parchments and quills from a recent case against Durkin Moon, a thief they had caught stealing from high profile wizards and witches. He smiled in surprise.

'Ronald!" she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, the parchments squashing between them, "I hoped to run into you, I have missed you so much. I was just on my way up to the Auror office to see Harry." The last time Hermione had physically seen Ron was before she had apparated to Hogwart's to start the school term, they did write each other though.

"To see Harry?" his confusion as to why his wife thought it prudent to leave Hogwarts in the middle of the day was evident on his face, "What do you need to see him for? Wouldn't you want to see your husband instead?" he huffed.

Hermione frowned at him; jealousy at his age was just a little bothersome, "Well of course I would eventually run into you Ronald. You and Harry work together in the same office. However I have questions only Harry can answer."

Pushing the correct level on the elevator, they both latched onto handles hanging above them and were thrown back and upwards sharply.

"Oh," shouted Ron, over the rush of the elevator, "It's not got anything to do with Spinner's End does it? I thought that Harry was keeping it confidential for now"

The elevator rushed forward, bringing Hermione and Ron with it, spilling them into an open corridor. Ron dropped some parchment and Hermione levitated it back up into his pile of case work. Ron gestured for her to take a right and headed towards Harry's office. Together they walked, passing many smiling portraits on their way.

"Spinner's End? What did Harry say? Has he had a break through with the wards?!" pestered Hermione in hushed tones.

Realising his mistake Ron gave his wife a stern look, "Look I've gone and opened my mouth again. Just ask Harry when we get inside I am not supposed to tell anyone, please love."

Spinner's End was the dwelling where Severus Snape grew up in and resided until his death. In his will he left all belongings and his house to Lily Evans. For whatever reasons, Snape had not bothered to change his will since her death and as stipulated in Lily's own will, anything belonging to her was left to her son. So in the end Harry became sole owner of Snape's house and all of his belongings.

The great problem was though, that the house was so heavily warded with layers and layers of dark magic, that no one could step foot into the house. Snape had clearly intended that under no circumstances was anyone ever to enter in the event of his death. Once Snape's death certificate had been finalised after six months of missing in action, his name was cleared of all implications as a Death Eater, recognised as a member of the Order of the Phoenix and was put to rest. The Auror Office had then attempted to take down the wards but to no avail. It is believed that when a wizard or witch dies any magic that they had previously placed fades away and only truly powerful beings can leave magic strong enough to last after their deaths.

Snape's wards on the house had held strong now for over twenty years and it drove Harry crazy.

Hermione quickened her steps, just as well she had come today, and perhaps Harry had broken through Snape's wards. Ron knocked stiffly and they heard a curt, 'come in' from behind the door. It swung open softly to reveal a very tired and restless looking Harry Potter. He did not look up from his papers but recognised Ron's presence.

"Just throw them in a pile over there mate, thanks by the way. Take a seat I'll be with you in a moment. You know little Lily wrote me this morning asking me questions about a big black dog with scales? She has quite the imagination."

"Yes Lily is quite the little dreamer" gushed Hermione, rubbing her arm as Ron held out the chair for her to sit. She thanked him softly and he closed the door, conjuring another seat next to her. Harry seemed to notice the dramatic change in Ron's voice and his head shot up to find his dearest friend staring back at him.

"Hermione!" he shouted in surprise, leaning over the table and kissing her on the cheek, he gave Ron a firm hand shake. This was the first time Harry had seen Ron that week, he had been out chasing Durkin Moons. Ron had since retired to performing clerical work while Harry was still a head field agent. Much to Ron's dismay, he had injured his knee a few years back playing Quidditch and was not a limber as he once was. The attendant at the time had failed to heal it properly. He was still fit of course but he was a liability when chasing dark wizards.

"What a lovely surprise, Ron did you bring her here to surprise me? You look good Hermione I am glad you are looking after yourself"

"No I didn't bring her Harry she just popped up out of nowhere in the elevator" he scoffed.

"Oh Ronald behaved yourself. Sorry Harry that I did not owl, it is a very impromptu visit. Besides I did not just 'pop up' I flooed here from my quarters. I have a free period during the day"

Ron placed a hand on her leg and she place her hand over the top of it but did not look away from Harry who had now reclined in his chair and balancing his wand in his hands.

"What do I owe the pleasure then Hermione? How is Hugo's first year at Hogwarts going? I mentioned before I received a letter from Lily, she loves Hogwarts which is fantastic. She also drew this strange picture and wrote all these weird questions about a bog black dog with scales."

Harry opened his draw and pulled out a very crude picture of Creature, he frowned at it and passed it to Hermione to inspect. She held back a laugh and passed it to Ron who only furrowed at it with slight confusion.

"Oh that's Hagrid's new pet. That is actually why I am here to visit, Harry."

"Looks like a right mess this thing does," lipped Ron, "Looks like a wonky snake if you ask me, Lily needs some drawing lessons mate" he teased.

"Shut up Ron." Harry snatched the picture back from Ron and shoved it back into the draw, "I usually charm her drawings up on the wall but this one is way too creepy. So Hagrid got himself a new pet? That's good, I was worried about him without Fang, he was really depressed last time I saw him"

"Yes he seems to love the Creature. He has not named it yet. No one is really sure what it is. I get a strange feeling from it Harry. I do not want to jump the gun, but I think it might be a dark creature. Firenze had exiled it from the forest and gave it to Hugo during his first Care of Magical Creatures class. I thought that maybe someone from the office might have heard of it or read about it."

Harry tapped his circular glasses in contemplative thought. "Well I don't recognise the beast in the picture. I thought she was making it up. Did you bring any photographs of it?"

"No I didn't," she sighed, that would have been helpful.

"Well, Ginny and I were planning to visit the castle for Slughorn's Halloween party, so I will come earlier and visit Hagrid. That is next week I think. Will you be attending Hermione? I thought I'd do the old codger a favour considering how old he is now. I can't believe he is still at Hogwarts."

"Oh be nice Harry, and to answer your question, yes I will be attending. I will be bringing my wonderful husband. Isn't that right, Ronald?"

"You were going to ask me?"

"Yes Ronald! I asked you weeks ago."

"Oh I don't remember these things Hermione" scoffed Ron, crossing and uncrossing his ankles, "bloody woman, springing things on me."

Hermione was going to retaliate but then remembered what her husband had mentioned before entering Harry's office.

"Harry, Ron said something about Spinner's End when we were on our way up. Did you do it? Have you broken through the wards?" she asked excitedly.

Harry seemed to pale and glared angrily at Ron who appeared to be caught in the headlights, "Ron why didn't you keep your mouth shut? You knew it was confidential and that I was going to tell Hermione when we broke in. What is wrong with you mate?"

"I don't know mate, I am sorry, it just slipped out, and you know how she is"

Both his wife and his friend glared at him and he receded more into himself. Harry cleared his throat and cast a heavy ward on the door, a silencing charm and sat straight in his chair.

"Since Ron has let the cat out of the bag Hermione, I can proudly say that we have successfully broken through the first layer of Snape's wards. It won't be long now until we can get inside." A grin curled his face, "We noticed the change one night during a regular check-up. This was about eight months ago. Ron and I were pacing the perimeter when we saw several black shapes moving around inside the house. Now his house is ridiculously riddled with dark magic, so we gather it has been 'breeding' and 'festering' inside resulting in the manifestation of all things dark"

Hermione stared wide eyed and Ron squeezed her hand softly.

"Then we walked to the back of the house and we found a broken window that had been smashed open from the inside. Something had escaped the house. We think it was a surge of magic that had solidified. Do not give me that look Hermione, there is no way anyone is living there."

Hermione was a strong believer that Snape was living in Spinner's End working on potions. During the aftermath, while everyone collected the dead, Harry and Hermione had made their way back to the Shrieking Shack to collect Snape's body. When they entered the room, his body was not there, his wand and a long trail of blood were all that remained. Harry believes that Death Eaters running from the battle were aware of Snape's position and took his body to further humiliate his betrayal. Hermione thought otherwise…

"Where the hole was' Harry continued, "The wards had begun to weaken and since then we have been working weekly to break them down. The wards are not as strong as they were all those years ago. We got through the first layer. I think we should break through before Christmas. You'll be the first one I owl when we do Hermione I swear it. I want you there, who knows what sort of research he has in there, you might find it useful. Kingsley is worried about the manifestations inside the house though, so it will be awhile before we can enter safely."

"That is very thoughtful of you Harry"

"Well" resigned Harry, "He was a brilliant man and who knows what we are going to find in there."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH HHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Back at the Hogwarts, Hugo, Lily and James were on their way across the grounds to pay 'Hagrid' a visit. After his little chat with him mother, Hugo had only just made it in time to his Library Introductory class, when Lily assaulted him with a slew questions.

"Did she hit you?"

"No! Don't be stupid."

"Did she give you detention?"

"No, thank Merlin"

"Did she say that she saw us last night?"

"Yes she did, how do you know that?"

"I had a hunch. Rose can't cast a disillusionment charm to save her life, no matter what she thinks. Does Aunty Hermione know what type of Creature the beast is yet?"

"No she is going today to ask Uncle Harry, see if he knows anything."

"Oh." Lily paused for a moment, "Nah Daddy does not know anything I asked him via owl this morning he thought I was telling fibs"

"Oh."

The library tour turned quite sour quickly. From the tender age of four, both children had been well adjusted to the library and the very old Madam Pince. Hermione had a habit of leaving them in there when she was Headmistress McGonagall's apprentice. Many memories of using books as play forts, Madam Pince chasing them angrily up and down isles and then falling asleep to her reading them Beedle the Bard danced across their minds. Both knew where all the sections and where to find specific books, so the tour was unnecessary.

At lunch they had both eaten quickly, Lily was just as eager as Hugo to go and see the Creature again in the light. James had interrupted them half way through and asked if they had gotten detention for last night like he had. The boy was utterly devastated when both his sister and his cousin shook their heads softly.

"How come I was the only one who got detention?"

"Maybe Aunty hates you James" smiled Lily toying with her fork impatiently, "everyone is used to you being naughty"

"Maybe she hates YOU Lily!" spat James childishly, "Besides I am not naughty. I'm bad to the bone!" Hugo rolled his eyes at his cousin's dramatics, "She probably can't stand the sight of you that's why she let you off! Why wouldn't she want to spend her time with me anyway? I am James Sirius Potter! I'm awesome!"

James felt a little better after that. Lily had laughed at her brothers egotistical nature, Hugo assured them both that his mother did not hate either of them and informed James of the conversation with his mother. James chewed quickly through a meat sandwich and nodded his head slowly at Hugo. He really was a simpleton sometimes. When they finished their lunch, they would head down to Hagrid's together; all three had the rest of the day free.

So here they were, trudging down the hill towards Hagrid's. Hugo was in front, leading the brigade, swinging his arms from side to side in sheer determination. Lily occupied the middle, her arms hugging her tightly and her pink nose poking out from underneath a large pale yellow beanie. She would trip slightly ever fourth step or so because her stupid brother was bringing up the rear. James had occupied himself to performing fancy foot work while walking, trying to test his sisters balancing ability. After a few 'stop it's and 'quit it's and not to mention a very angry swear word did he cease his assault and walked the rest of the way with heavy hands in his pockets.

"Honestly James, grow up, you are my older brother!"

A loud voice interrupted before another argument could spark.

"Hello you lot!" yelled a large figure not too far in the distance, "What a nice surprise!"

The unlikely trio reached Hagrid's hut in no time. The weather had been starting to cool down and Hagrid was outside cutting firewood with a large axe, he wore his massive leather coat with deep pockets and his grey beard lifted slowly in the light breeze.

"Hello Uncle Hagrid" they greeted him. Looking around, they saw no sight of the Creature and Hagrid seemed to notice their interest.

"Looking out for Snappy are ya? Yea' e' wouldn't come outside, the stubborn bugger, wouldn't help me collect wood. E' just sits in front o' the fire and pokes is' tongue out or leaves is' mouth hanging open. Real strange creature."

"Snappy?" incredulously asked Hugo. "You named him Snappy?"

Smiling brightly Hagrid invited them into his hut, "I sure did. Bloody bugger bit me! His jaw unhinged like the great beast e' is and he latched on ter me hand! So Snappy it is."

Hagrid gestured for the trio to sit at his wooden table. They saw Snappy sitting in his little bed near the fire fast asleep. Shutting the door behind them, Hagrid bustled his way to his kitchenette and grabbed his kettle to put on the fire, trying to push Snappy out of the way after filling the kettle with water.

"Come on Snappy, move, I need to get to the fire!"

Snappy didn't move.

"Come on yer bugger"

Hagrid nudged Snappy softly with his boot, who slowly awoke, raising his head to Hagrid's chest and stared up at him baring his teeth.

"Hagrid I don't think he likes that name." suggested Hugo quietly. James and Lily solemnly agreed. Hagrid looked down at Snappy and the beast stopped baring his teeth in agreement. Putting the kettle on a side table, Hagrid came and sat down on a small stool next to James. He ran a trembling hand through his beard in frustration.

"Well I ave to call im' something, the poor creature does not ave a name!" said Hagrid sadly, "O'l McGonagall came down this mornin', she was a bit shocked at first, I might add, but she said I could keep im'. I was so happy I went out inter town and bought im' some horse meat. Oh, you should o' seen the look on is' face! Opened his mouth right up e' did." Sniffing Hagrid continued, "I just can't believe Firenze would kick the poor beast out o' ther forest e' is in no condition to look after imself' e' don't even got a clue what e' is I reckon."

Hagrid allowed a tear to run down his face. Snappy's ears seemed to twitch, now aware of Hagrid's emotional outburst and stood from his bed. He was smaller than they remembered; only his long neck seemed to make him larger than what he was, but his body still was roughly the size of a large grey hound. Snappy's under belly seemed to glitter a beige gloss that contrasted his ebony scales quite nicely. Despite the fact that he was a hideous combination of two very different animals he was very appealing in his own right. Stretching one of his legs back, Snappy opened his mouth in a silent yawn; it snapped back about one hundred and eighty degrees and slapped shut again. Making his way over to the table and plonking his head on the wooden surface, releasing a breath of air.

Hagrid rubble his giant hand softly over Snappy's head. "E' knows I am talkin' bout im. E' is a good boy, e' even seemed to take nicely to McGonagall really quickly, maybe that's why she lettin' me keep im'. He walked right up to her an' licked 'er hand, e' almost seemed apologetic."

"How about we help you name him Hagrid?" Suggested Lily

"Yeah Hagrid, I been thinking of a few," encouraged James, "Hugo and Lily told me about him last night and drew pictures to show me," he added quickly, "that's how I know about him and why I am not surprised at all to see him now", shifting his eyes from side to side, "not at all"

Casting a knowing look at James, Hagrid sighed, "Oh don't pull the wool ova me eyes, I know you was ere last night Hermione saw you fleeing back to the school. Yer just like 'Arry you are. He always used to sneak down ere to see me, your dad" slapping him on the back, James seemed to choke a little, "let's get thinking o' some names ay."

"How about Buttercup?" suggested Lily lightly, testing the waters.

Snappy did not agree, eyed Lily angrily until she suggested another.

"Forboden?"

Nope.

"Arnold?"

Nope.

"Peter?"

Nope.

"Edward?"

Definitely not.

"Here let me try" interjected James, "Stinky?"

"James!" shouted Hugo and Lily, Snappy just snorted at him, his dark eyes turning to tiny slits.

"Ok, calm down, um . . . . . Meatman? Pickles? Duncan? Snakey? Doggy? Aspy? Oh, nice Snappy, don't hurt me now, I am trying my best!"

Snappy did not seem impressed with James at all and seemed to take out a personal vendetta against him to shut him up. He slowly extended his head over the table until he was inches away from James and flicked his tongue in warning.

"How about Tacitus?" Hugo suggested strongly. Everyone turned to look at him thoughtfully and considered him, "I had a long think about it and I think it's perfect"

"Hm, that's not a bad name Hugo." Smiled Lily

"Any name is fine as long as he gets out of my face!" spat James who tried desperately to back away from Snappy, but his chair butted up against the window sill, trapping him there.

Snappy turned his head to look at Hugo at his name suggestion and stared at him intensely. The room sad quiet for a moment and Hagrid broke the silence with his booming voice, "What you think Snappy? Would yer like ter be known as Tacitus?"

Snappy turned around to look at Hagrid and shrunk his neck back to his side of the table and regarded Hugo again. Then in unison of surprise, Snappy opened his mouth and released a loud bark. Except it was more of a hiss like a snake, but dog-like. No wonder the poor thing never spoke he was so confused.

"Well that's a surprise, e' seems to ave found is' voice! I guess we have a name fer you after all, Tacitus." Smiled Hagrid warmly, rubbing his thick fingers under Tacitus's chin.

Yes Tacitus seemed like the perfect name for this usually silent creature.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG

A green fire burst brightly into an empty bedroom as Hermione flooed back to Hogwarts with half an hour to spare for her afternoon class. She recognised the red satin sheets of her queen sized bed and launched towards them. Falling flat on her face, her glasses pushed painfully against the bridge of her nose. She groaned but remained face down.

"Ouch! Stupid bloody glasses" her voice muffled against the sheets.

Hermione lay there for what seemed like an age. Thinking about all the things Harry had told her. She had kissed Harry and Ron goodbye after that and promised to inform Ron of any visits in the future.

Thinking about Spinner's End made her hands tingle. Snape had been rumoured to have been an even bigger enthusiast than herself when it came to books. Only in her dreams could she imagine how many books might lie behind those dark wards. A little part of her hoped that they would find Snape in the house. Dead or Alive. At least she could get some closure. His death had been traumatic to watch and often haunted her dreams still. She could have helped him but she was blinded by hatred.

Rolling over, Hermione pushed herself into a standing position and adjusted her glasses that had indented the bridge of her nose with a red blotch. Slowly she changed her robes into something more comfortable, replacing her cotton bra and undies for a silk set. Red. It made her feel more confident, which she desperately needed for her next class. Her rowdy second years started in twenty. They were very difficult to handle.

Adjusting her fresh black robes and checking herself twice in the mirror she made her way back out into the corridor placing her signature wards up. Walking stiffly up the corridor, she heard the familiar jab of Fred sweetly talking to some Hufflepuffs.

"Now you go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and ask for George, he'll hook you up. We got a nice box of Dungbombs and extendable ears just come in yesterday, you'll love them!"

Three students eyed each other warily, but had been told to respect the portraits and nodded in agreement.

"Oh quick run along you lot," hissed Fred, noticing Hermione rounding the corner, "Don't let this wicked witch catch you misbehaving," the children ran down the corridor, relieved that Hermione had appeared, "Don't forget! Ask for George!"

Once the children were out of sight Fred addressed Hermione, "You are scaring away my customers"

Hermione kept walking passed him and said 'sorry' softly. It was best not to engage him some days. It was too painful to watch him go on about George. It would be better to wipe the portrait and put him out of his misery. Almost making it to her classroom, Hermione felt the familiar pair of eyes on her back and turned to find yet again, no one staring at her.

She stalked back to Snape's portrait and placed her hands on her hips. He had his back to her, facing his potions classroom. A cauldron simmered softly on a bench and tens of books and strange objects littered shelving behind it.

"Why do you keep looking at me Severus?"

He said nothing.

"You know I am getting quite tired of it, I do not know what you are trying to prove to yourself"

He continued to say nothing, so she decided to change her tactics.

"I saw Harry today. He said they have broken through the first ward on your house at Spinner's End. Took the boys long enough to do so."

Hermione swore she saw his head twitch and decided to press further.

"It was awful nice of you to leave everything to Harry in your will"

Snape's shoulders seemed to tense but he kept a stubborn back.

"I can't wait to run my hands over your book collection, Harry said I can have as many as your books as I like. I think I will take them all, no doubt the Ministry will try to burn them, I hate to see knowledge go to waste. . . ."

Drifting off on a tangent, Hermione had neglected to notice that Snape had actually turned around and was standing front on before her, his arms crossed tightly and his thin lips drawn into a peeved snarl.

". . . Not to mention all the potions data you must have in storage! You know I am working on developing transfiguration potions. . . do you have any books on, oh! Severus you have turned around!"

Hermione was so shocked by the face she had not seen in well over twenty years that she dropped her wand. Once she had stopped talking, he had nodded approvingly and turned back around. The action made Hermione see red.

"Are you kidding me?! You finally turn around and you don't say anything."

Like before, he said nothing.

"Fine then, enjoy your solitude like I will enjoy your books."

Snatching her wand off the ground Hermione straightened her robes and smoothed her hair back. She walked stiffly away from the portrait and around the corner, seething on the inside.

He was the most insufferable man.

* * *

To be continued. . .

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a comment!**


	7. Lima and Tacitus

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated ideas, characters, places and events are the property of J K Rowling.**

**Thank you to BlueHP, Jally and Sampdoria for your comments and sorry about the long delay**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Polyplectron**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Lima and Tacitus_

~~oOo~~

* * *

Hugo was up and out of bed. He tip-toed quietly around his room and was careful not to wake his sleeping room mates. The sun had not yet surfaced over the horizon; it was dark and misty outside, clouding his view of the school grounds from his dormitory window. Usually on a weekend, Hugo would be delighted to sleep in but he was much too excited to sleep. Carefully he lifted the lid of his trunk and rummaged through it looking for his favourite denim jeans. When he found them, he pulled them on silently and then reached in for a lumpy green sweater his grandmother had knitted him.

A loud snort alarmed Hugo and he whipped his head around to find one of his roommates hanging half way off the bed, his sheets wrapped around him haphazardly. The boys head was nearly touching the floor and his mouth hung open stupidly. Completely oblivious of his outburst the boy continued his awkward slumber. Laughing silently to himself, Hugo snatched his wand of his night stand and levitated the contortioned figure back into his bed.

Digging deeper into his trunk the boy paused in contemplative thought. _I know it is here somewhere. _Hugo listened acutely and was rewarded with soft clicking. Looking under his bed, he found an old brown fuzzy book and gingerly extracted it and sat it softly on his crumpled sheets. The book blinked its dark eyes in dopey confusion.

"Good morning Lima" cooed Hugo affectionately, running a finger down the books spine.

The _Monster Book of Monsters_ clicked happily and moved its furry feelers from side to side, enjoying its owner's gentle touch. Usually a book of this nature was quick to turn aggressive and try to consume its reader but this particular book had become so acclimatised to Hugo, it was virtually domesticated.

Sitting on the bed and pulling the book on his lap, Hugo leaned back over the bed to grab his satchel, "You are going to meet a new friend today", lifting the book it shone it's beady eyes at Hugo and purred an enquiry, "his name is Tacitus and I am not sure what he is, that is why you are coming with me today", pushing the book into his satchel Hugo clipped it shut and rose from his bed.

The _Monster Book of Monsters _had not been a course approved text since his parents were at school. Too many students had lost fingers and familiars to them. But on Hugo's ninth birthday his mother, knowing of his obsession with magical beasts, had given him an old copy of the book. Hugo remembered opening the orange colour wrapping to find the paralysed mouldy tome; its eyes staring angrily back at him. He remembered thinking it was the most peculiar 'thingamajig' he had ever seen.

_'Now remember to stroke the spine Hugo', _his mother had warned, '_this was your father's. It bit him on the ankle once, so treat it with respect. I have placed a Full Body-Bind curse until it calms down. Your father had been very unkind to it.'_

After a while, Hermione had felt confident enough to release the curse for him to read it. At first the book had looked alarmed wiggled its little feelers experimentally. Hermione and Hugo stood ridged, waiting to see what it would do. Eventually, its eyes glittered darkly, its feelers waving wildly; it opened furry cover wide and launched itself at Hugo. Hermione had screamed and whipped out her wand, only to quickly lower it in confusion. Hugo was laughing as the book gnawed feebly on his trouser leg.

For the next week Hugo's day to day life had been consumed by the book and they became inseparable. He scrubbed and brushed the book. Pet it for hours on end and fed it old issues of the _Daily Prophet._ Tucked it under his arm at night and it would purr softly while his mother read to them his favourite fairy tales of both muggle and magical origins. Wherever Hugo went, he'd carried his new friend with him. Hugo once sat Lima at the kitchen table during dinner, much to his father's annoyance.

_'Blimey Hugo, do you really have to sit that THING on the table? Go take it back to your room'_

_'But Lima is hungry daddy!'_

_'He's hungry alright; I can see him blinkin' those beady little eyes at me! Take that bloody thing to your room or I'll throw it outside and blast it to pieces. What'll it be son?'_

Needless to say Hugo did not bring Lima to dinner again.

Hugo decided to name the book after the author Edwardus Lima. Little information was known about the author. The wizard had disappeared under mysterious circumstances before the tome was published in the late 70's.

Lyal Culworth, a prestigious publisher in Diagon Alley, had confided in the Daily Prophet his first encounters with the final manuscript and the disappearance of his unorthodox client. The matter had become a Ministry matter and the wizarding world had been buzzing with rumours and gossip. Hugo had found an old newspaper clipping of the article in the library while visiting his mother at Hogwarts.

_~ On September 6__th__ publisher Lyal Culworth entered house of author Edwardus Lima to conduct business concerning the Magizoologist's awaited publication The Monster Book of Monsters only to find him missing. The wizard is recognised for his outlandish expeditions and passion of XXXXX ministry classified creatures. The book 'The Monster Book of Monsters' had been set to be released later in the following year but now the author's disappearance hangs in the balance._

_An Auror's statement was issued stating that Mr Lima's house was cluttered with books that had been transfigured into different beast's skins, most notably Were-Dog skins and Acromantula pelts; others had assorted eyes, jagged teeth protruding from spines and spewing pungent odours. 'Edwardus was always fond of charms and transfiguration' confided his sister Mina Lima, 'He decided to make it more beast-like so the book was like reading a beast about beasts. Brother was a little twisted that way'._

_Mr Culworth had entered the house to finalise the changes being made to the final manuscript. "The testers were scattered everywhere, furniture knocked over" said Mr Culworth, "I heard a sound, I though Mr Lima might have been stirring, so I made my way towards the noise and found the final manuscript. The Monster Book of Monsters was chewing quite happily on an old copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them'. I was shocked to say the least.'_

_Mr Lima has now been missing for over 24 hours and Ministry Auror's are actively looking to find him. It is believe that The Monster Book of Monsters has eaten Mr Lima upon awakening and is currently being held in Ministry custody until further notice. Anyone that may have information on the matter is to contact the Auror Office. The publication date of the book has been delayed until further notice._

_Daily Prophet_

_1976 ~_

In short, the general consensus was that Edwardus Lima had got himself eaten but by his own book. After a lengthy battle of legalities and the logistics of reproducing the same little monster for consumers Mr Culworth published the first edition of 'The Monster Book of Monsters'. The exposure it had received made it a widely sort after text. That was, until, everyone started losing body parts.

Hugo's little homicidal book had demonstrated enthusiasm for its new name by ripping up one of Rose's sweaters. Rose had not been amused; in fact she hated the book and shared many a past time with her father in complaining about the 'fuzzball'. His mother had tried her best to keep the peace, having many arguments with his father that resulted in slammed doors and mild curses. Lima's residency eventually won out and his mother and father became civil again.

Lima became very loyal and protective of Hugo over time Hugo considered Lima his familiar and treated it as anyone would a toad, cat or an owl. Hogwarts pet-policy however did not label 'magical book with teeth' as an acceptable pet to bring into the castle. Not to mention the book itself had been banded but after much debate and drawing a few favours, Lima found itself amongst its owner's school trunk under two conditions: Do not let it out of your bedroom when you are not present and If it hurts anyone it will be confiscated indefinitely.

"Ok, I got Lima and my wand and . . . oh yes of course."

Reaching into his school robes, Hugo pulled out his beloved pocket watch and stuffed it into his jeans. Wrapping his Gryffindor scarf around his neck and sliding on his boots Hugo made his way out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Running like a fool on a mission, he bolted through the common room and out the portrait of the Fat Lady. The sun had decided now to rise, welcoming the new day and shining harsh orange light through the corridor windows. Sprinting down the entrance hall stairs, Lima banging against his side he propelled himself out into the crisp morning air and made his way over the icy grounds down to Hagrid's hut.

Today, Hagrid was entrusting Hugo to babysit Tacitus while he worked the grounds. No doubt Hagrid would have been too distracted with worry if he left Tacitus alone in his hut. So when Hugo, Lily and James had left to head back to their dormitories, Hagrid had popped the question. Hugo was delight.

Hugo came to a sudden halt outside Hagrid's hut and knocked impatiently. Waiting a few minutes without any signs of life, Hugo decided to make his way around the back of Hagrid's hut. There he found Hagrid sitting on a stump with a large bowl of steaming porridge and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Hagrid" smiled Hugo, making his way over to the mountainous man.

Hagrid jumped slightly, spilling his coffee down his front and sloshing the porridge in his bowl.

"Blimey Hugo, you scared me half ter death! What yer doin' up so early?"

Gesturing to a smaller stump, Hugo sat down next to Hagrid and placed his book bag over his lap.

"I was too excited" said Hugo sheepishly, "I brought Lima with me, just in case you know, maybe Tacitus is in here. . . ", Unclipping his satchel, Hugo pulled out a disgruntled Lima, who snapped angrily at him for its poor treatment.

"Oh would yer look at that," grinning Hagrid with a mouth full of porridge, "I'm sorry to tell yer Hugo but yer won't find Tacitus in there, I have already had a look in me own copy. No such beast has been recorded" Deep down Hugo knew that Tacitus would not be featured in Lima, but it was worth the try.

Hugo considered him-self an amateur magizoologist and decided to take it upon himself to rectify the problem of Tacitus's lack of documentation. Not only was his passions driven by his love of knowledge and his Uncle Charlie's awesome profession but he was greatly influenced by his Aunty Luna.

Not really his aunty but a very good friend of his mother's that would visit often; bringing copies of the _Quibbler_ much to Hermione's annoyance. Despite their friendship his mother was still narrow-minded about the _Quibbler, _sparking many snippy debates when his aunt visited. Hugo was not as narrow-minded as his mother and was enthusiastic to learn as much as he could able Nargles, Crumple-Horn Snorkack's and the like. Aunty Luna would also owl Hugo her writings and discoveries while she was abroad. She encouraged his passions dearly. Hugo remembered fondly the article Luna had written on the Blibbering Humdinger.

Lulling Lima into submission, it clicked defeated and forgave Hugo for tossing it around.

"I know Hagrid, but Aunty Luna taught me a spell that can extend Lima's page count so I can write down my own discoveries! I am going to dedicate a few pages to Tacitus and maybe the information will help us find out what he is."

Scrapping down the sides of his bowl loudly, he gathered the last of the warm porridge and stuffed it into his mouth and nodded in understanding.

"That's a good idea Hugo, well I am just about finished on me breakfast and I got ter get started on some poisonous vines growing around the Quidditch pitch. So feel free ter go in and fetch the lazy bugger. Just stick to me hut alright? I don't want ter come back ter any trouble"

Hugo grinned largely at his burly tutor and hugged Lima close to him, "Thanks Hagrid, don't worry, I'll look after him".

~o~

"Have you seen my brother?" snipped Rose to Lily upon entering the common room.

"No I just woke up," yawned Lily in reply, "I think he is heading down to Hagrid's today."

"Oh is he?" huffed Rose, "Well that's just as well then. I am off to see mother for tea, If you see Hugo, tell him to enjoy himself while he can"

Rose stomped out through the Fat Lady without a moment's hesitation, leaving Lily shrugging her shoulders and scratching her head. Going back to her room she made a conscious decision to go down to Hagrid's to warn Hugo before he was blast into nothingness.

~o~

"No! Stop biting Tacitus."

Hugo tried in vain to pull the angry book of the astoundingly nonchalant Tacitus. Apparently, Lima did not take kindly to the idea of Hugo having a new friend and at first sight of the great creature, had flew out of Hugo's arms, bearing his tiny sharp teeth. Tacitus had been asleep near the fire and slowly awoke to the sound of Lima gnawing angrily on his leg.

His continued struggle had not gone unnoticed by Tacitus and the creature lazily lifted his coiled head off his back. Bending down over Lima, he opened his jaws, revealing savage teeth and long two-prong tongue. Flicking it out experimentally he licked along the spine of the book. Lima stiffened and suddenly relaxed its jaw releasing the vice like grip. Hugo crouched next to the creatures in silent awe as Tacitus extracted his foot from Lima's mouth and nudged the placid tome towards him.

"How'd you know to do that Tacitus?" raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

The dark creature tilted his head innocently. Lima weakly wriggled in Hugo's hands and fell open in defeat; the pages caught Hugo's eyes. Scrawled on the first page was a thin serpent amongst a bed of fire. Its lithe body coiled lively around a clutch of eggs and it flicked its tongue at the spirally text below.

_~The Ashwinder - a serpent that is created from the remains of any magical fire that is allowed to burn unchecked, they rise from the embers of the dying fire and slither off into the darkness to lay their eggs leaving an ashy trail behind~_

Hugo looked up from Lima to find Tacitus staring at the open page, as if he were reading it. _How peculiar_, thought Hugo. Tacitus let out a low hiss as if urging him to turn the page. Hugo sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. A bemused expression on his face,

"Do you find this interesting Tacitus?" the creature snorted, "Fine then I guess I'll just close-," an intimidating growl interrupted and encouraged Hugo to turn the page, "Alright calm down, would you like me to read it to you?"

_Silence. I'll take that as a yes._

Hugo turned the pages reading aloud. Tacitus listened quietly, enjoying the moving pictures in the book; he poked out his tongue at the Thestral, snorted dismissively at the Acromantula and urged Hugo to skip the Limax and the Valcore by thumping his tail on the ground. Intentionally Hugo, flipped past the Were-Dogs quickly before he noticed, not wanting to irritate him.

The pages were aged and delicate from years of wear, tanned and stained from endless nights Hugo sat hunched over the familiar script, reading and re-reading and re-re-reading compulsively. It _was _one of his favourite books. Turning towards the front his index finger stilled on page 23. An inky beast viciously tried to swipe its claws at Hugo for disturbing its peace.

"Oh this is a good one Tacitus, this is the Chimaera. It is of Greek origin and Aunty Luna says she saw one once while on an expedition. I am sceptical though because Lima says that they are vicious blood-thirsty creatures but you never know"

Tacitus now towered over Hugo and peered down onto the text, the Chimaera stopped swiping and eyed Tacitus cautiously.

"I think it is a bit scared of you Tacitus, see here" he pointed, "the Chimaera in the picture consists of a goat's body, lion's head and a snake's head tail'

Tacitus wagged his tail slightly. The room was starting to warm up and the morning light shone brightly into the room causing Tacitus to pant; his hot breath brushed Hugo's pink face and tickled Lima's pages. Lima shut itself with a grunt, black beady eyes staring back at Tacitus defiantly. The towering creature closed its mouth and abruptly sat back on its haunches, looking a little disappointed.

Hugo pried Lima back open to look at the Chimaera's page scanning his finger over the text.

"You know Tacitus this Chimaera is made up of different parts of monsters just like you. Maybe there are other creatures like it. I remember that the Chimaera is distantly related to a Hydra. I remember that monster it is made up of serpents."

Flicking through the book, Hugo found an image of an ancient serpent with eight heads that swayed across the page. Some of the heads flicked their tongues at each other, while some beared their teeth at Hugo. It stomped its large claws and swished its long tail threateningly. Hugo traced a finger along one of the heads and it fell off. He held the book up to Tacitus.

"This is a Hydra it has a dragon body and serpent heads. It starts off with one head but as you cut one off it grows two heads in its place and so forth. See," pointing at the stump Hugo had decapitated. Out of it spiked dark ink tendrils, rising towards the top of the page and split into two. The tendrils settled revealing two new serpent heads that were greeted eagerly by the others.

Hugo lowered the book to his lap and quietly read the description to himself. The Chimaera and the Hydra were a result of complex biology and magical entanglement. Maybe Tacitus was related to the Hydra and ChimaeraHe was a composite of two creatures and exuded an aura of magical inclinations. . Tacitus more so resembled the Hydra but Hugo was not keen on beheading Tacitus's in order to find out. Maybe someone had created him. But who?

A loud scratch at the door broke Hugo's internal monologue. Tacitus had grown weary of the silence and decided they should go outside. Standing from the floor and tucking Lima under his arm, Hugo made his way over to Tacitus.

"You need to go outside?"

Tacitus gave him a look of impatience.

"Ok, ok but don't wander further than Hagrid's hut alright."

Opening the door, they were greeted by the morning sunshine. Tacitus wandered over to the pumpkin patch, sniffing the ground and searching for a spot to relieve himself. Hugo sat on Hagrid's front steps and placed Lima on his lap and started sketching Tacitus on some blank pages. Lima enjoyed ministrations and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hugo watched Tacitus marking the tree line alongside the hut.

The drawings were rough but you got the general idea. Hugo sketched a aquiline snake head leading into large canine ears that perked at attention. Then moved to sketch a fit canine body and ended with a long snake tail. Under the image Hugo sketched observations as he watched the creature inspecting the scarecrow guarding the pumpkins.

Tacitus exhibited general canine behaviour, he wagged his tail, had a keen sense of smell, cocked his leg to urinate and own two rows of sharp teeth. But in many ways he exhibited snake like tendencies, he seemed to serpentine when he walked, flicked his tongue out frequently and could hiss. Or was it a bark? A'hi-rk' maybe.

A shadow cast over the pages and he looked up to find Lily Potter standing in front of him with hands firmly on her hips.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she said, "What you doin'?"

Hugo paused for a moment, raising his hand to his forehead to block the sun blaring in his face.

"Documenting"

"Documenting what?"

"Tacitus of course"

"Can I see?" indicating to the crude sketches. Hugo handed Lima over to Lily and she studied them in amusement.

"He looks quite silly in these drawings Hugo," laughed Lily, "You really should improve on your style"

Snatching Lima from Lily, Hugo gave his cousin an offended huff, "My drawings are fine thank you very much! Besides it does not matter really, it's the information I am getting that is important. You know that Tacitus hates the Limax and the Valcore."

"How could you possibly know that Hugo?"

"Because I was reading Lima to him and he was listening! He was reading the text"

"I think you need more sleep cousin you sound a little barmy"

Pinching his nose and releasing a sigh. Lily giggled at his frustrations.

"Fine", teased Lily, "he can read, maybe he is sentient. Why were you reading Lima to him?"

Grumpily, Hugo crossed his arms, "Well," he started, "I wanted to see if Tacitus was in Lima. Although seeing as mum, Hagrid and Uncle Harry have no idea what he is I doubted that he would be. I did have a look the other night when I first saw Tacitus but I thought if I brought Lima down here maybe. . . I don't know. . . maybe Lima would know."

Hugo drifted off, as if realising how silly his thoughts were. Lima clicked at its owners sadness and rubbed its feelers over Hugo's arm sympathetically.

"Not everything can be found in a book Hugo," smiled Lily, "remember that's what Aunty Luna always says. I am sure we will find out what he is surely!"

Feeling a little better Hugo hugged Lima close to him, "Yeah, we will."

"That's better. Now, what have you written down so far, you have been down here all morning."

Hugo proceeded to tell Lily about the Chimaera and Hydra and how he believes Tacitus to have been magically created rather than naturally becoming. He emphasised Tacitus's liking for Thestrals and Lily suggested they take the creature to visit the Hogwarts coach Thestrals so he can play with them. After a while, they became silent and watched Tacitus weaving between the tree line. Nose to the ground, tail erect and shifting from side to side like a massive metronome. The children laughed as the tail eventually rotated around and smacked Tacitus in the head. Suddenly Lily stopped laughing as if remembering something.

"Oh dear I almost forgot I have come to warn you."

"Oh. Warn me about what?"

"Your sister"

"Pft," scoffed Hugo, "What about her?"

"She left this morning to go have tea with Aunty Hermione and she said to tell you to 'have fun while you still can'. She looked really angry. You two should really try and get on a little better"

Tacitus came wandering over to the couple with his tail between his legs, he seemed to be sulking. Lily reached out and rubbed the injured creature on his head gently

"Hello there Mr Tacitus, you are very silly hitting yourself in the head!"

A low whine issued from Tacitus and he curled his snout in annoyance but allowed Lily to continue her movements.

"I have to go now Hugo. I am meeting up with James because he is not allowed to go on the Hogsmeade weekend, he let off fire crackers or something and he is scared daddy is going to turn up and murder him"

Tacitus wagged his tail in amusement, feeling a lot better that someone else was suffering.

"Tacitus does not seem to like James," said Hugo

"It seems that way doesn't it." Lily addressed Tacitus while massaging his temples, "Oh Tacitus your his skin feels so weird. Hugo here touch his face"

Hugo reached over Lima and laid a confident hand on Tacitus's cheek. The scales there were soft, like cashmere, but when moved in a certain direction stiffened into hardened textures. Tacitus slowly closed his eyes and his mouth hung open to pant. The couple eyed his teeth in unrestrained fascination, Lily poked his tongue experimentally and his mouth slammed shut, narrowly missing her finger.

Amused, Lily gave Tacitus one last pat, "Not today Tacitus. I have got to head off Hugo, don't forget to watch out for Rose and your mummy. Bye you two"

The boy and his creature sat in front of half-giant's hut and bid fair well to the red head that flew up the cobble path.

~o~

"Bertie Beans! What the heck is that thing?!"

Albus Severus turned his head from the Black Lake to look in the direction his friend Scorpius. The boys had come outside for some fresh air and crisp sunshine; they were going to practice duelling but decided instead to recline under a small willow tree on the bank. The light shade had been lolling Albus into a light snooze when his friend interrupted.

"Look over there Albus", urged his friend, "I think it's a grim"

"Nah It's probably just Hagrid"

"It doesn't look like him"

Squinting, Albus scrutinised across the grounds towards the wooden hut, he saw a black figure walking back and forth around the pumpkin patch and recognised the familiar red hair of his kin.

"Hm, no it doesn't. Is that Hugo and Rose over there?" exhaled Albus.

"See I told you something weird was over there, it kind of looks like a Thestral but I shouldn't be able to see it if it's so?" huffed Scorpius, smoothing down his pristine ebony jumper and wrapping his Slytherin scarf move tightly around his neck, "You think it is the creature that the first years have been whispering about all week. Penford and Billius told me that Billius's little sister Audrey was in Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Firenze when he dumped a black demon in the dark forest."

Albus rubbed his chin in pensive thought, "I have no idea but if it's Lily and Hugo over there maybe it has something to do with them sneaking out the other night."

Something seemed to click in Scorpius and he bent down to help Albus off the soft grass, slyly he replied, "Shall we go check it out then?" trying to hide his new enthusiasm.

Without replying Albus began to make his way over the grounds towards the hut with Scorpius shouting indignantly behind him. Running pursued and together they walked over to meet the talk of the castle.

~o~

"This is Tacitus and before you ask no I have no idea what he is"

"Oh that is a very proper name Weasley", sneered Scorpius

"Shut up Malfoy", bit Hugo, restraining Lima from launching at the intruders, "Tacitus means silent, something you should be right now before I let Lima bite your face off"

Albus and Scorpius scrutinised Tacitus. The creature instilled a light fear in Scorpius who found the very sight of him repulsive despite his serpentine persuasions. Albus on the other hand was very intrigued and found the creature pleasantly grotesque.

"He really is something Hugo, so you say Professor Firenze just dumped him at your feet?"

Tacitus seemed to take a vague interest in them, deciding to lie next to Hugo with his head propped on the boys lap. The creature seemed to eye the boys with indifference.

"Yeah he did" said Hugo,

"So it's a boy then is it?" asked Albus, reaching out to pat Tacitus.

"Oh", stumped Hugo, "I always just assumed he was a boy, he cocks his leg to pee so . . ."

"Was Lily down here Hugo?" interjected Albus. Stilling his hand at the sound of light growling.

"Um . . . Yeah she came down to warn me that Rose is tying to get me in to trouble. She must be annoyed I didn't get detention for sneaking out the other night, I don't know why she is so angry she snuck out as well!"

Scorpius tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, "She is more trouble than what she is worth that sister of yours Hugo"

Albus turned to his friend and eyed him knowingly, "Oh yeah, is that why you drew love hearts with her name in them all over your copy of _Numerology and Grammatica_? Why are you studying Arithmacy anyway I thought you hated it."

The boys laughed at Scorpius's harsh blushing. Without another word the embarrassed boy spun on his heels and marched towards the castle.

"Now he is going to be angry all day", sighed Albus, trying again to pat Tacitus, retracting his hand when he growled and pursuing it when the creature ceased its threats.

"He will be fine." Muttered Hugo, tightly holding Lima under his arm who continued to try and jostle free.

"I am going to go after him," admitted Albus defeated, "if I see Rose I'll tell her where you're at the library." Albus gave one last attempt to touch Tacitus but was rewarded with an irritated snap and turned to run back up the hill after his friend.

"You shouldn't be so mean to my cousin Albus, Tactius" scalded Hugo, letting Lima out from under his arm, "He is really nice and really smart he can probably help us find out where you come from"

Tacitus lifted his head from Hugo's lap and eyed him, his dark irises flexing. The boy raised a hand to pat the creature affectionately and opened Lima to present his stellar drawings to a very unamused Tacitus.

* * *

To be continued. . .

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a comment!**


	8. Sorry About That, Love Harry

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated ideas, characters, places and events are the property of J K Rowling.**

**Thanks SMithblack, MSCOCO, TequilaNervous and Jally for your comments**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Polyplectron**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Sorry About That, Love Harry_

~~oOo~~

* * *

"Mum that is not fair!"

"Rose you are being a little melodramatic – Sugar?"

"Yes please, two sugars – and I am certainly _not_ being melodramatic I just don't understand why Hugo gets to do whatever he wants but when I do something I get in trouble."

"Rose, your brother knows what will happen if he puts another toe out of line. End of discussion. "

"But mum-"

"Rose please," urged Hermione handing her huffing daughter a teacup, "here is your tea, just the way you like it. Let's talk about something else shall we? How was your Quidditch tryouts last week? You have neglected to tell me."

Rose accepted the steaming tea cup of earl grey. Despite her anger, the aroma filled her with a sense of warmth and serenity. Every now and then, when Rose was feeling frustrated or overwhelmed she would sit in her mother's sitting room and have some tea and pumpkin scones. It was now a favour past time she shared with her mother. It was strictly 'Hugo-free' and they would use a beautiful silver teapot with matching teacups and saucers that was passed down from her muggle grandmother.

"Oh um-it was fine," said Rose, taking a small sit.

"Just 'fine'?" asked Hermione pouring herself a cup with no sugar and a splash of milk, "Not great, splendid or fantastic?"

Rose sipped her tea slowly. The truth of the matter was she did not make the cut for Gryffindor team this year. She had given it her very best, one hundred and ten per cent, but she did not usurp Keeper position from Burton Spinnet. A sixth year who thought he was 'King of the Quaffle'. The tryout had been a nightmare and all of the Gryffindor boys present had laughed at her and that did nothing to help her sterling popularity. Rose had hoped since her mother had no interest in the sport that she would have neglected to ask and the matter could have simply disappeared. But obviously her mother was more aware than she gave her credit.

"No, it wasn't."

Hermione raised an eyebrow behind her horn rimmed glasses.

"Why not?"

Rose took a long sip of her tea before she answered.

"I didn't make the team."

Hermione mimicked her daughter and took an even longer sip.

"Oh sweet heart I am so sorry to hear that," Hermione reached over the table and pat Rose on her knee, "I know that was very important to you."

"Important? That is quite the understatement mummy I _needed_ to get in and play Keeper position like dad did when he was at Hogwarts. He'll be so disappointed in me!"

"Your father will not be disappointed in you Rose do not be silly. In fact he would have been more than likely jealous if you had gained position considering he did not become Keeper until our sixth year, so you have plenty of time to improve your skills sweetheart. For now perhaps you should just focus on your academics, Professor Davies tells me you have been excelling in Charms class."

"No surprises there mum, charms are so easy, I learnt from the best."

Hermione tilted back her head and let out a rich laugh, "Well I wouldn't say I was the 'best' just a conscientious tutor." Reaching over the table she took a pumpkin scone off a silver serving plate and took a tiny bite from it, "I saw your father yesterday by the way, he sends his love."

This seemed to cheer Rose up considerably and she almost bounced out of her chair. Always a daddy's girl.

"Daddy? Did you?! How is he? Did he ask how I was? Did he come to Hogwarts? What was he here for? Why didn't he come see me? Did Hugo get to see him?"

The sibling rivalry Rose always instigated was ridiculous. Rose would always find some way to start an argument about her brother. 'Hugo got a longer hug', 'Hugo gets the larger piece of steak', 'Hugo is in the shower for too long', 'how come Hugo gets to go shopping with Uncle Harry' and 'Hugo always gets to do whatever he wants', was a particular favourite of hers. Hermione and Ron had found it difficult to stop the two of them fighting and over time it played a stressful number on their home life. As if being a Weasley wasn't stressful enough.

"Would it not be plausible that if your father had appeared within anywhere in Hogwarts that I would have called for you and your brother to see him?"

"Yes but-"

"Rose" warned Hermione firmly, "I ran into your father while I was at the Ministry- no Rose, wait til I am finished or you can leave."

Without another word Rose shoved a scone in her mouth and forced herself to listen. Unbeknownst to her she had inherited her father's denseness despite her above average intelligence. Combined with her mother's incessant need to devour knowledge it allowed for her to act impulsively when listening to stories. Not many girls her age would bother to converse with her over gossip because she would derail from the story and ask questions surrounding the issue. It was a trait that was not appealing to most and caused her to have little friends. Hermione once watched crestfallen as Rose tried in vain to assimilate into a clique of Gryffindor girls.

"I was on my way to see your Uncle Harry and it was by chance that our path's collided. We walked together and I told him that I wanted to ask Harry about the Creature that Professor Firenze left for Hugo. From the description I gave your father he does not seem at all impressed at the prospect of Hugo having another familiar. Considering how much he loathes Lima. Regardless it was all for naught I am afraid. You see Lily had already owled and Harry had no idea. As for your father, it will please you to know that he will be coming to Hogwarts for Professor Slughorn's Halloween Party. I trust you have been invited?"

"Yes mummy," mumbled Rose through a full mouth. Hermione eyed her disapprovingly and she swallowed her food before continuing, "Will Daddy be staying the night?"

"I assume so. . ."

"Good," smiled Rose as she wiped the remaining crumbs off her face with a napkin, "we can go out to the Quidditch pitch and I can show him how good I can fly. And your wrong he will be disappointed I didn't make the team but he should be impressed with my new flying techniques."

"Rose your father will not be disappointed in you, please stop thinking that way."

"Do you think daddy will let Hugo keep that ugly thing mummy?"

"The creature? Oh no dear of course not! God forbid I have to clean up after that thing besides I doubt anyone will be able to get it away from Hagrid he seems quite attached."

"Good," grinned Rose triumphant, this trip was not for nought, "Hugo always finds the ugliest things interesting. . . "

Hermione began to clean up the tea cups and crumbs Rose so unceremoniously scattered everywhere while her daughter continued on her 'anti-Hugo' rant. Briefly she wondered if Rose and Hugo would ever get along. Harry had once compared their sibling rivalry to that of Hermione and Ron's friendship throughout their schooling. Angry, loud and full of misunderstandings; he had caused quite an argument with that statement. Seeing as the only reason Hermione and Ron solved their differences was through war and romance. Two factors that Hermione hoped to never cross her children's paths. Romance she could allow when they were older, not with each other mind you, but she never wished for her children to undergo the horrors she and Ron went through as children at Hogwarts. She would not wish that onto anyone, not even her worst enemy.

Steadying her arm while reaching across the table, Hermione tensed her hand to dull a light pain in her arm. A low wince escaped her and she tried to hide it by adjusting her seated position. But Rose heard it.

"Mummy, are you alright?" asked Rose concerned, "Is your scar hurting again?"

Every now and then, as if to remind her of her 'dirty heritage', the _gift_ Bellatrix Lestrange had left her would pinch, ache or burn. Quite the creative charm, even in the event of her death, Bellatrix's dark magic still worked its wonders on Hermione. Learning to live with it had been simple enough and ignoring the scrawled writing every time she stripped had taken awhile to get used to. Hermione Weasley knew what she was and what she wasn't. And she wasn't filthy, she wasn't worthless and she wasn't a lesser being. The word meant nothing to her.

In the beginning, when her children had first enquired about her unusual markings she had decided to tell them the truth despite Ron's protests. He hated the word and he hated that it was etched into his wife's skin. Often he would suggest potions or spells that would most likely not work at all to cover it and every time Hermione would have to explain to him; _it is dark magic Ron – the only way I am getting rid of it is with Dark Magic and that is out of the question. _One evening, in the middle of winter, Rose had been the one who instigated the questioning. Hermione had her cashmere jumper rolled up and was elbow deep in a bowl of dough. Not fond of cooking at all but at least she tried.

_"What is that on your arm mummy? It looks owie!"_

_"Owie!" added a tiny Hugo._

_"What is a muh-muh . . muh-"_

_"Mudblood, dear. It is a derogatory term that was carved into mummy's arm when she was looking for Horcrux with your Uncle Harry and daddy. Remember mummy's stories? A very naughty lady gave this to me using very Dark Magic"_

_"What's deroggie-torry?"_

_ "What's Hork-ruk?"_

_"Who was the lady mummy?"_

_"That not vewwy nice mummy Dark Magic is bad daddy says so!"_

_"Did it hurt mummy? It's all red and icky"_

_"Mummy wah da lady hurtin' you? Waaaahhhh!"_

Hugo then started crying and ran out of the room calling out for his da-da, who came stomping in a moment later to scald his wife. It was rather silly really. While Ron was hell bent on filling the children's heads with lies and fairy tales Hermione was more concerned with balancing childhood wonder with reality. In all fairness, her children had a right to know where they had come from and where their parents had been. And over time, when they were older, she would tell them her tales in more detail and they would be grateful for the opportunity. They need only ask.

"Yes it is fine dear just pinching a little under my sleeve"

"I'll get some salve from your bathroom cabinet. Be right back"

Jumping from her seat Rose ran through an open door way into Hermione's bedroom. While gone, Hermione rolled up her sleeve to inspect her war wound. It was raised angrily and itched something fierce but she resisted the urge with calm determination. Instead she focused on a large oil paint.

The large oil painting was of an isle in the Hogwarts library full of personally chosen books. It was commissioned by McGonagall after Hermione finished her apprenticeship; it covered a large portion of the feature wall in her sitting room and was completely interactive. It was one of the most thoughtful presents Hermione had ever received in her life. On a whim she could walk up to the painting and tap on any of the selected books spines and it would turn and open up for her. It was perfect for practical research as she need not risk damaging any of her actual books. The envy of all the portraits in the school, Hermione would not go a week without a portrait asking to borrow a tome or two. Eventually a warding spell pertaining to portraits had been necessary for it became too difficult to keep track of who was taking what.

Rose entered the room and handed Hermione the jar of dittany salve. Hermione began to apply a thick layer and sighed at the small temporary relief it gave. Clearing her throat Hermione looked up to find Rose holding out another item to her expectantly.

"What is this?"

"An owl flew in and left this on your bed while I was in there. It looked like Uncle Harry's owl Ferguson"

"Ferguson?" questioned Hermione, "did you give him something?"

"No he flew out as soon as he dropped it."

"Oh that's strange. You sure it was Ferguson?"

"Yep"

Hermione produced her wand and muttered and incantation over the letter. Once her paranoia diminished and she was certain the letter was genuine Hermione peeled back the ministry seal and opened the letter addressed to her from Harry.

_Hermione_

_I contacted a mate in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to ask if they had any insight into your little mystery and apparently they will be visiting Hogwarts tomorrow for a Ministry Approval and Classification. Sorry about that._

_You better let Hagrid know or he'll never forgive me. The creature needs to receive a classification of XX or lower otherwise the Ministry will confiscate it. Ian Pritchard will be conducting the classification and he is a nice bloke but if Hagrid gets a little worried he can give it lemon balm before its assessment to calm it down. Little 'trick' of the trade apparently. Ask Neville._

_Give my love to the children and I'll see you at Slughorn's party._

_Love Harry_

_Auror Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"What is it?"

Rose was handed the letter which she skimmed quickly.

"Looks like your Uncle Harry has gone and opened his big mouth; would you like to come down to Hagrid's with me?"

"Yeah ok. . ."

Hermione took and folded the letter neatly and placed it in her jeans pocket and reached for her robes. Packing up the table with a flourish of her wand, Hermione and Rose made their way down to Hagrid's hut to deliver the news.

~O~

Hugo was chasing Tacitus around the hut when Hagrid finished for the day. Hagrid was covered from head to toe in withered vines and held a rich aroma of strong pesticides. Tacitus trotted towards him and circled in greeting, basking in the toxic smell.

"Ello' there Tacitus, yer like me smell do yer? That's a bit odd of yer but I won't be one to judge."

Tacitus snorted in response.

"Ah yer silly bugger. Av' a good day wit Hugo? What av' yer done wit the lad ay?"

Tacitus coiled his tail around Hagrid's great arm and urged him to walk around the side of his hut. Together they walked towards the sound of light wheezing to find Hugo sitting on the grass struggling to breathe. Lima was running circles around him and clicking madly, feebly trying to help him. Alarmed Hagrid ran up to Hugo almost dragging Tacitus by the tail in the process but the creature quickly uncoiled his tail

"Are yer alright lad?" shouted Hagrid, "Do yer need me to take yer to the hospital wing?"

Hagrid patted Hugo harshly on the back but it made the boy cough rather than help. Tacitus appeared out from behind Hagrid's bulk and laid down next to Hugo, coiling his tail through the grass around the boy's body, as if protecting him.

"N-no I'm fine," wheezed Hugo, "I was just chasing Tacitus around and I. . . I just needed . . . a little rest."

The boy broke into a small coughing fit. It was not uncommon for Hugo to need to rest after vigorous exercise. The boy suffered from asthma and his body was unusually resistant to soothing potions. So Hugo Weasley required a muggle inhaler, which he held securely in his left hand. His mother always assured him that it did not make him weak but in all honesty Hugo was embarrassed to use it. The only half-blood in the school that needed an asthma puffer; Hagrid sat down next to Hugo and returned a grubby hand to the boys back but this time he rubbed it soothingly.

"You got yer muggle do-Hickey to help yer breathe?"

Hugo nodded and help up a small red plastic item clutched tightly in his hand.

"I'll be fine – just have to – catch my breath"

"Well yer best be more careful! I couldn't forgive myself if somethin' bad happen' to yer, yer mother would have me guts fer garters! And this one here," Hagrid pointed at Tacitus who's head was snapping lazily at Lima who was trying to take chunks out of him, "This one here is no use to yer if somethin' happens whatsoever. Dozy thing."

"Tacitus isn't dozy Hagrid," protested Hugo, regaining his composure, "he is really smart and he knows I had everything under control."

Hagrid let out a hearty laugh, "Is that so?"

"Yep. Really smart and he can read, I'll show you, come here Lima!"

Hugo bent forward to pick up the snapping Lima and pulled it into his lap, opening to a random page. Tacitus immediately took an interest and rested his head on Hugo's shoulder. Hagrid could see the beasts eyes moving back and forth as if reading the page.

"Well that is somethin' isn't it," smiled Hagrid, "aren't yer a smart one Tacitus?"

"Decided on a name have we Hagrid? It's lovely."

Hagrid and Hugo looked up from Lima to find Hermione and Rose standing over them with hands on their hips. Although the gesture was harmless the alikeness was uncanny. Nonchalantly Hugo tried to pocket his inhaler but his mother had eyes like a hawk and she failed not to notice.

"Hey mum-"

"Why do you have your inhaler out Hugo?" interrupted Hermione.

"I was using it."

It would be wrong to say that Hermione was a little protective of her children. She was in fact a mother and was constantly vigilant when it came to their safety of her children. It was only natural. From birth Hugo seemed to have a habit of getting himself into trouble and was unusually prone to sickness. Hugo's body was unnaturally resistant to magical healing potions yet susceptible to muggle illness. For reasons no St. Mungo's Healers could really deliver. So Hermione usually insinuated the worse whenever Hugo used his inhaler.

"Now don't be too hard on him 'Mione e' was just playin' around with Tacitus an' needed a little rest"

"Really Hugo? Running around, you should know better. What if you had forgotten your inhaler? Thank you for looking after him Hagrid."

"Well e's smor'less lookin' after 'imself but thanks. What can I do yer for?"

"I have some news from Harry that I must discuss with you."

"'Arry? 'Ow is 'e?"

"Harry is perfectly fine but I am afraid he has unintentionally informed the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures about. . . Tacitus."

"Blimey 'Arry," Hagrid cursed to himself, "that's not good at all is it."

"Perhaps we should go inside. Rose will you help your brother get back to the Great Hall for dinner I do not want him wandering up by himself in his condition."

"Mum nothing is wrong with me. What are you going to talk to Hagrid about? Are they going to take Tacitus away?" panicked Hugo.

Rose cried in protest, "But you said I could stay, that's not fair why can't he go by himself?"

"No arguing. Off you go!"

Reluctantly Hugo pushed himself off the ground and allowed Tacitus's scaly tail to uncoil and drop unceremoniously to the ground. The beast eyed Rose in interest and the girl back away in apprehension. Perhaps it was better for her to head back to the castle with Hugo afterall. With his satchel and Lima under his arm, Hugo and Rose made their way back to the castle for dinner; Hagrid held the door to his hut open for Hermione only to have Tacitus to push past and enter first, flicking his tail at the two in the process.

~O~

"What is the Department of blah-de-blah?" muffled James behind a large cob of corn.

Hugo tried his best to ignore his cousin and indulged in flicking peas around his plate with a spoon.

"The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," began Rose, who scowled at Hugo's disregard for his food, "is the second largest Department in the Ministry of Magic. It is divided into three divisions named after the three categorisations of magical creatures: Being, Beast and Spirit and it also houses the liaison offices for Goblins and Centaurs. Mum told me that they are coming to give that ugly beast a classification to see if it is safe for Hagrid to keep at Hogwarts. If it gets a classification of XXX or higher they will ship it off to _wherever _they send unsafe creatures. Seeing as there are no known records it'll most likely receive a high classification."

"Poor Hagrid," sighed Lily, "He really likes Tacitus. When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh that is so soon!"

"What is XXX classification" interjected James

"XXX means competent wizards will cope. It is a rating from X to XXXXX. X being boring and XXXXX a known wizard killer that can not be trained or domesticated."

"Oh he is a definite wizard killer I can see it in his eyes!"

"Shut up James," snapped Lily, kicking her brother under the chair, "Classifications should not decide whether Hagrid can or can't keep Tacitus."

"It was bound to happen Lily, I'm sure Hagrid can find a nice normal thing to love."

Hugo dropped his spoon deliberately and it clinked harshly against the silver.

"Tacitus IS normal Rose just because no one has ever seen one before doesn't mean he isn't normal."

"That thing isn't normal Hugo."

"Your face isn't normal!"

"Shut up! Yes it is."

"Be quiet," whined Lily, "I am trying to eat my peacan pie in peace! Tacitus is normal until proven otherwise, agree to disagree?"

"Yes" the siblings said simultaneously, gritting their teeth and eyeballing each other.

The rest of dinner passed in relative silence despite the clamour of students chatting and enjoying their food. Hugo tapped his food uneasily, he was worried to the point of having a panic attack and all he wanted to do was run down, grab Tacitus and hide him in his room. Although that contrivance would be futile in the long run it could be worth a try, but after his run in with his mother he doubt it wise to sneak out another night. Hugo would simply have to wait til tomorrow and hopefully help Tacitus be as complacent as complacent could be.

"So no one is going to ask me why I got banned from Hogsmeade weekends?"

"Nope."

~O~

The prospect of a Ministry Official visiting tomorrow had not gone well with Hagrid and hermione would have to ask Harry to make it up to him in some way or another. Even Tacitus had seemed unimpressed with Hermione bearing the bad news which surprised her. In the end Hermione had promised to collect some lemon balm from Neville and help Hagrid with preparing Tacitus for the meeting tomorrow. Coincidentally during her visit Hagrid received an owl from the Ministry with a time for the meeting. At four pm Ian Pritchard would arrive to seal Tacitus fate.

Harry's innocent intentions in the end would be for the best. There was virtually no information about Tacitus and for all they know he could turn rabid and try to devour or strangulate them all. Testing his safety would only serve to benefit them and Hermione was certain they would not take him away. Hugo would never forgive her otherwise. He was so sensitive just like his father. Ron. Hermione missed Ron terribly, the time apart between work had been causing a rift in the last couple of years and it sat heavily on Hermione's heart. Sitting down at her sitting room table, Hermione conjured a mug and filled it with water; she then transfigured the water into steaming coffee and took it in both hands. Breathing it in, she released a long sigh and closed her eyes.

"Life can never be simple can it? Not when you are a witch."

A light clutter caused Hermione to open her eyes. Looking in the direction of the sound she was welcomed with the sight most peculiar and alarming. Professor Snape was perusing her collection of books in her oil painting in her private sitting room. It took her a few moments to overcome her shock to address him.

"Severus?"

The monochromatic man ignored her and continued to peruse her collection of texts. Rising from her chair Hermione approached the portrait with caution until she was standing directly in front of it. Snape was eye level with her but was directing his attention to a large volume, the title she could not read. His dark eyes flicked agitatedly at her close proximity.

"What on earth are you doing in my painting Professor?"

Nothing

"Or better yet - How did you get in there? The ward I placed is impenetrable"

He smirked.

"Was impenetrable." his voice was bitterly hoarse as if it had not been used in decades, "The penetration of your wards came almost too easily."

The portrait of Severus Snape had never spoken, not too anyone in the entirety of its existence and its first utterance was to talk about _penetration. _Perhaps the painter had mixed in the wrong bodily samples for the Severus Snape Hermione remembered had never been this deliberately crude. Perhaps he was not aware of the sexual innuendo and perhaps she shouldn't be either. Snape cleared his throat and with a deliberate jab of his finger tapped the spine of a chosen text with his index finger and pulled it off the shelf.

"Excuse me? Put my books back on the shelf you have not asked permission and you are getting them all out of order."

"God forbid I disorganise your tomes Miss Granger, leave me be."

"What? No! G-Get out! The absurdity and the rudeness! You are rude sir and I'll have you know that I am Professor Weasley thank you very much, I pass your portrait every day you should be well aware by now."

"Professor Weasley?" he allowed the name to roll on his tongue, "How unfortunate. Yet unsurprising."

"Unsurprising?! How dare you! You know nothing about me."

Snape looked Hermione up and down, then settled with a smirk of amusement and disappeared through the left hand side of the portrait.

"Leave my books! Bring them back!"

Hermione ran quickly out of her sitting room, out into the corridor and towards her classroom. Fred shouted at her in excitement but she did not register a word he was saying. Reaching Snape's portrait she found it empty and it infuriated her. Never one to settle, Hermione paced in front of the portrait like a predatory cat waiting for its meal ticket to crawl out from its hiding place. After twenty minutes she admitted defeat and made her way back to her quarters.

"Tough luck Hermione, the git is quick on his feet when he wants to be and he never lets me follow him when he leaves."

Fred's portrait caught Hermione in her tracks.

"What do you mean when he leaves? I have never seen him leave this portrait since they moved him to this corridor, let alone since the portraits erection! Yet I find him plain as day in my sitting room portrait."

"He was in your sitting room portrait, the one with all the books?" asked Fred incredulously, "well he's cocky isn't he and just because you don't see it does not mean it doesn't happen. You are not here all day are you?"

Fred crossed his arms and raised an eye brow at Hermione.

"No I guess not" admitted Hermione

"Exactly. He doesn't stand there brooding all day like he wants everyone to believe he always sods off somewhere in the castle. I can never follow him though. Not sure why."

"Well he better hope I never catch him he stole some of my books from my portrait!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I am going to blast that oily smirk right off his face!"

Allowing this new information to sink in Hermione walked angrily back to her quarters and wished Fred a good night. Perhaps it was only by coincident that Severus Snape's portrait was acting so lively now that the wards around his house were slowly diminishing but Fred had assured her this was always how he had acted. Then why after all this time would Severus Snape's first words be to her? And why were they spoken to her from a private portrait that had a ward that no other could enter? Hermione let her eyes linger on her library portrait as she made her way to her bedroom, eager for a good night's sleep and no longer hungry for dinner.

"Nox."

* * *

To be continued. . .

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a comment**


End file.
